An Irish Prayer
by Whitelighter Enchantress
Summary: COMPLETE. Pre Phase One. Why would someone kill my father? ...How one mission and one elevator can change everything, SV.
1. Ingress Codes

An Irish Prayer  
by Whitelighter Enchantress  
  
Chapter 1: Ingress Codes  


A/n: Hello, hello! What have we here, another fic by Whitelighter Enchantress? Why I believe it is. I welcome you to _An Irish Prayer_, an S/V fic taking place prior to the episode Phase One' (2.13). While on a mission, Sydney and Vaughn find something that will change their lives forever. I hope you enjoy it! (And for future reference I'm sick of doing a theme song so I'm not doing those anymore.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. That lucky, lucky person is JJ Abrams.

0   
  
_Sleep, my babe, lie still and slumber,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will lend thee,  
All through the night  
Soft and drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
Mother dear her watch is keeping,  
All through the night  
God is here, you'll not be lonely,  
All through the night  
'Tis not I who guards thee only,  
All through the night  
Night's dark shades will soon be over,  
Still my watchful care shall hover,  
God with me His watch is keeping,  
All through the night..._  
  
Click, click, click. The beating tempo of high heels crescendoed through the dark night, reverberating off the thick, cement walls. Her shadow crept forth, until the black leather shoes appeared near a wooden crate. What's my counter mission? Sydney asked immediately after entering the empty warehouse late one October night.  
  
It was empty, of course, except for one man. Hold on, one step at a time, he replied, holding up his hands briefly. Explain to me more about the documents you are retrieving, you're description of the mission on the paper bag was vague.  
  
She sighed, staring back into his deep green eyes as she sat down on a nearby crate. That's because Sloane wasn't specific when he briefed us on our mission. He only said that the Ingress Codes had been intercepted by the wrong people, and we needed to get them back.  
  
And what are the Ingress Codes exactly?  
  
As he asked, he furrowed his brow, causing Sydney to smile. His furrowed brow and concerned eyes were just a few of the many things she liked about her handler. She relished in how he showed so much and care and concern for her – like a true guardian angel. He didn't say. I don't know what they're codes to, or what would happen if we didn't retrieve them. But my plane leaves in two days for Ireland, and Dixon and I have to get those codes.  
  
He stared at her for a moment before nodding and taking a seat on a crate across from her. She noticed he was sitting in a closer proximity to her than usual, creating a slight tension between them. It made her want to inch closer and closer until she was directly next to him; running her fingers through his hair and feeling his warm breath against her skin.   
  
It wasn't long before a familiar smell wafted into her lungs. Do you smell the –  
  
The pizza? he grinned, cocking his head slightly. Sydney nodded. I picked one up on my way over here. It's over on the crate over there... He pointed by tilting his head in the other direction. You can stay and have a slice if you want, I'm sure Donovan won't mind if you take one of his pieces.  
  
Sydney's palms began to sweat as she held back a blush. That's okay, I better not. Francie's making this huge meal for me when I get home. And she'd be crushed if I didn't eat it. Vaughn seemed disappointed at this response, and slowly trailed his eyes to the floor in a calm sigh. But thanks for the offer. I'd definitely stay for a piece if Francie wasn't going all out, though.  
  
Vaughn replied with a happier tone, lifting his head to lock eyes with Sydney.   
  
She held his gaze for longer than she intended, and finally blinked away watery eyes. I better go, she muttered, wrapping her black coat around her tightly. I'll get back to you tomorrow about the Ingress Codes. She stood slowly from the crate and headed toward the direction she came from, a misty fog shrouding her exit. She paused a moment and twisted her neck slightly for one last glance at her handler. He loosened his black tie as he grabbed the pizza box and turned around –  
  
But all he saw was the mist.  
  
Sydney slid into her seat in her car and pulled away, looping around the building three times before heading home. Her glances at Michael Vaughn were all she had hope for anymore. They were one of the few things in her life that she looked forward to now. She could sit all day and watch his perfect form; the muscles, the eyes, the hair, the smile... It all added up to everything she dreamed of in a man. But of course, it was all look and no touch.  
  
_And why is that?_ Sydney asked herself while gripping the steering wheel. _Because I work for SD-6. That's why._  
  
She felt she would be doomed forever never to date the man she longed for. Would she ever get to hold his hand, feel his fingers lace across her face, feel his lips crash on to hers? Would she ever hear his voice caress warm loving words into her ears? Would they ever be able to talk like a normal couple and do normal couple things? Sydney almost laughed to herself. What was she thinking? CIA protocol stopped them from doing anything outside of work. But how she longed for his handsome personality to sweep her off her feet at his good intentions.  
  
Suddenly Sydney found herself parked in her driveway and she pulled the keys from the ignition. Gaining composure with each step, she marched into her apartment that she shared with Francie. As she opened the door, rich aromas of tender meat with a sauce and beautifully prepared vegetables billowed her way.  
  
Hey, Syd, Will's voice broke Sydney's love affair with the wondrous smells. How was... work?  
  
Sydney smiled in remembrance of Vaughn, then sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. Same old, same old. It was still strange to her that she could talk to Will about her job. She felt uncomfortable even mentioning it at all. But it was quite a relief to be able to dump part of her stress on somebody. Tonight, however, she wished to be quiet. Deciding to change the subject, she grinned. Do you, like, live here now?  
  
Will laughed. Almost. So, um, he darted his eyes to the kitchen door, were you with the good guys or the bad guys?  
  
The good ones, she answered, the image of Vaughn immediately springing to mind. But we were talking about the bad guys.  
  
  
  
Okay, who's ready for dinner? an enthusiastic Francie asked, her head poking out from the doorway.  
  
Sydney smiled, and she and Will stood up and headed to the table. The table was filled with all sorts of food, and there was barely any room for the plates, cups, and silverware. Sydney awed, this is amazing.  
  
Well, you know, I try, she joked. Come on, we can actually eat it.  
  
Sydney took a seat on the far side, Francie sat at the head of the table, and Will sat across from Sydney. Sydney enjoyed the meal, but for some reason she couldn't actively participate in Will and Francie's conversation. She stared at her food for most of her dinner, making the occasional remark when her mind wandered back to reality. For some reason, she couldn't help but imagine how her life might be different – in any aspect. What if her mother hadn't been KGB, or what if she didn't get recruited by SD-6, or if she and Vaughn were free to date...  
  
  
  
she asked suddenly, knocked out of her reverie. Sorry. Where's Will?  
  
Francie's eyes widened. Were you listening at all? I sent him to do dishes. Sydney looked across the table to find Will's seat empty, not to mention the bare table. What's up? You seem so distracted.  
  
Sydney blushed, thinking about her recent Vaughn fantasy.  
  
Oh my gosh, there's a guy, isn't there? Tell me, is there a guy?  
  
Sydney started, causing Francie's face to glow, Do you remember that Michael guy I told you about from work?  
  
Francie gasped. You slept with him?  
  
Francie! No... she giggled. Of course she _wanted_ to, though. No, I just can't stop thinking about him. I know he has a girlfriend, and the bank is against employees dating, but still...  
  
Francie couldn't stop smiling. You need a drink.  
  
No –  
  
Oh come on. Change into something fun. We're going out for a drink.  
  
0   
  
As reluctant as Sydney was to pull herself from her bed the next morning, she headed for the shower after her alarm sounded. Though even as she dressed, she could only think about how softly the pillow cushioned her head, how the blankets perfectly warmed her body. She sighed. She still had to go into work, regardless of how comfortable her bed was. It was necessary that she visit her father today. She needed to address him about the Ingress Codes.  
  
The car ride seemed longer than usual, but she parked her car in a nearby lot and proceeded to run through the park. Often times she loved running. It was a great way for her to clear her mind, do great thinking. But today it only worsened a headache from last night's escapades. Why hadn't she just gone running last night? Drinks couldn't solve everything the way running could. However, with Sydney's predicament of lusting after Vaughn not even running may have helped.  
  
Dropping a few coins into the hand of a CIA officer dressed as a homeless man, she ran forward to a telephone booth. She held the phone and brought her fingers up to press the numbers of her ID number for entrance, and headed into the building.  
  
The average bustle and noise pounded against her as she excavated through Headquarters, making her way to her father's desk. She found him typing away at his computer, his back turned to her. His head was tilted slightly to the right, and he seemed deep in concentration. Sydney didn't want to bug him. Just as she was about to tap on his shoulder, Jack spun around in his chair. he said calmly as if he knew Sydney had been standing behind him the whole time. Is something wrong?  
  
Sydney responded. I just had some questions for you. Have you heard of the Ingress Codes?  
  
Jack's expression did not waver. Yes, though I'm surprised that you have. Sydney stared at him in confusion. Outside each Alliance cell there is a concealed box. When the correct code is applied to the correct cell, then that cell opens entry for precisely three minutes before going into absolute lock down. Another correct code with disarm the lock down.  
  
Why would the SD cells have these?  
  
Although it's nearly impossible, if a group were to break into a cell, emergency teams could be brought in before the rogue group could escape. SD cells share codes in case of that scenario. Jack licked his lips. May I ask why you know about the Ingress Codes?  
  
Sydney ignored his question. So if all the codes were applied to each cell at the same time...  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. ... Then the cells couldn't aid each other, and the Alliance would doom to survive.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. Thanks, Dad, you've been a big help, she said quickly as she hugged her father and charged off to find Vaughn. She was sure her father was confused by her questions, but that wasn't her concern at the moment. She had the most powerful information in the world!  
  
she cried from across the room, breaking her sprint. Other agents eyes her suspiciously, and she panted heavily as Vaughn neared. A blue dress shirt stood out prominently against the black of his suit, and his hair was spiked perfectly messy like Sydney loved it. I just talked to my father. The Ingress Codes are a series of codes that open up any Alliance cell for three minutes before total lock down. She stared unfaltering up into his deep green eyes.  
  
You mean if you get these codes tomorrow, then –  
  
She braced herself, placing her hands on his broad shoulders, for finally admitting it aloud. We can bring down the Alliance.  
  
A/n: Gasp! Already, I know. I like working fast. But this isn't your typical bring-down-the-alliance-then-all-of-a-sudden-happy-S/V-the-end story. There's much more, _so_ much more. But please tell me what you think so far! **REVIEW!** Your input means a lot to me. And by the way, it saddens me to announce that FF.net no longer accepts my format of using asterisks (those little star thingers) to separate sections. Sigh. You're all invited to mourn with me.  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	2. The Elevator

Chapter 2: The Elevator  
  


A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews! They truly make me so happy. Note this: when a quote is all in italics it's in Italian. So this chapter was the reason I wanted to write the story. Well it was my inspiration. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Woe is me, that Agent Vaughn isn't mine. Sigh. I call first dibs when he's for sale.  
  
0   
  
The steely slam of the van door echoed down the alley, rising above the noise of the pub next to them. The bittersweet laughter of the men and cackles from the women chorused back, adding to the slurred speech and clinks of foamy glasses. Her arms swung in a beat as her feet crunched down the pebbly road. Sydney looked up to the cloudless azure sky, where dim stars competed in their twinkling glory near the eastern horizon, and she smiled. The stars always graced her with good luck.  
  
She pressed the com link delicately in her ear, eyeing a river to her left just beyond a tangle of vegetation. I have a visual on the building, she canted, rotating her eyes to look in front of her. The colossal building loomed yards before her, piercing the sky and hiding her lucky stars.  
  
All right, you know the drill, Dixon told her back. I'm almost in the lobby.  
  
The plan was for Dixon to meet her in the lobby. According to this particular rogue organization, Preston Brock and Jessica Pierce were getting tours of this sanction as delegates from associate organizations. She brought her fingers up to run through her light brown wig, a color that reminded her of a kitten she had when she was younger. Her mother had bought her that kitten...  
  
Sydney took the brief time she had walking from the van to the building to review her counter mission. The Ingress Codes were being held on sub-level three in room forty-seven. The only to access that floor was by taking a secret elevator buried in the depths of the building like an intricate tomb. Sydney and Dixon would go on the tour, get deep enough to find the elevator, have Dixon hack into the security and have Sydney retrieve the codes. So not to interfere with any signals that might get picked up, Sydney and Dixon would go radio silent while in the elevator. Sydney would grab the codes, dash to the elevator to meet Vaughn who was repairing the televisions on sub-level two to make a switch, drop Vaughn off at sub-level one, and meet Dixon back with the bootleg copy on the main level. Then, of course, they would walk out so nonchalantly that no one even bothers thank them for coming.  
  
Sydney drew in a heavy breath, fantasizing about the enclosed quarters with Vaughn in the elevator. She could already see the devilish glint shining radiantly in his striking green eyes as they made the switch of the codes. Then, the elevator doors would close, and he'd lean in to kiss her with a passion that he's never felt for anything before...  
  
The rumble of a car stalling knocked Sydney from her daydream. Who was she kidding? This was a serious mission she was about to partake in, probably the most important mission of her life. She could potentially bring down the alliance. It was all up to _her_. She could never live with herself knowing that she fumbled this mission because she was dreaming about a day that would never come. Perhaps if she completed this mission she could find what was missing from her life.  
  
Finally she neared the door of the building. It's massive gray exterior reminded her of old, concrete buildings used for torture. But she was not afraid. Taking a firm grip on the icy handle, she pulled open the door as the wind blew a refreshing breath in her direction. Her wig messily framed her face, and she smoothed her skirt before strutting into the building.  
  
Miss P-Pierce? a nervous man asked, sliding his glasses down his nose as he looked Sydney up and down.  
  
Yes, I apologize for not being punctual, it's one of my flaws, Sydney bit her lip, using a British accent to playfully delight the young man. How she loved the acting part of her aliases.  
  
Dixon stepped forward, taking her hand and bowing as he gently kissed it. One of very few, I am sure. Sydney blushed slightly at her friend's remark. His Spanish accent was perfect. He smiled at her as he loosened the tie from his neck.  
  
Sh-sh-shall we begin the... the tour? the nervous man asked, taking quick glances between Sydney and the floor. Both Sydney and Dixon nodded eagerly. Very well, then. W-welcome to the Cork Biotechnology Company of Cork, Ireland...  
  
He led them passed the front desks and into a white door on the far right of the lobby. The man proceeded to show them the company's main laboratories and explaining their accomplishments with great pride to Sydney, especially.  
  
They turned into a dead end hallway, and Sydney found the high access only elevator at the end. And here is the last of the labs on this floor, he told them, turning in time for Dixon's fist to collide with his jaw. Bloody hell! he screamed, dashing into the lab. Dixon chased him down around the lab. The man darted out of the lab and pushed a button to commence closing the door, and rested panting against the wall. Suddenly Dixon popped out of the inches of open door left and began strangling the man. Meanwhile, Sydney crept over towards the elevator, casually leaning against the wall close to it.  
  
She watched as the man struggled to reach another button, the choking making his whole body shake. With one last thrust of his arm, his fingers pressed the button and the elevator door slid open. A man jumped out of it, raising his gun at Dixon.  
  
Sydney shouted, ripping the gun from under her skirt and shooting the elevator guard. Just after he collapsed, the nervous man Dixon was strangling slumped to the ground as well.  
  
Thanks, Syd, Dixon said, running back down the hallway, headed for the security room. Beginning radio silence.  
  
Sydney nodded at him and hurried into the elevator, pulling the dead man back inside of it. She pressed the button for sub-level three and saw Dixon rounding the corner as the doors closed shut.  
  
The silence oozed into the room, a ride not short enough for Sydney, confined in an area with the man she just killed. _He would have killed Dixon_, she kept telling herself, _I had to save him_. Her eyes were locked to his face, his strawberry blonde hair sticking to the splattered blood on his face. It made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't tear her eyes away until the doors opened again; sub-level three. She had to put this man behind her in order to end the Alliance.  
  
She carefully stepped over his legs and glanced up at the camera on the ceiling to her right. The red light had blinked off, and Sydney knew Dixon was switching the security tapes. Sydney crept forward along the wall, searching left and right for room forty-seven.   
  
I'm back, Dixon's voice sounded in her ear.  
  
I've found it, Sydney said, her hands running along the smooth wooden surface. I'm breaking the lock now. She whipped off her watch and slid off the glass top, revealing a complex electromagnetic lock picking device. She held it steadily to the key pad next to the door and started it; lights and numbers flashing fervently until all the correct digits were discovered. A click came from the door's inside and Sydney twisted the knob. She looked around the room; an office belonging to Frederick P. Jones. I'm in, she whispered, bringing her finger to her com link.  
  
The safe's behind a painting.  
  
Her eyes darted about the room, landing on the large painting behind the mahogany desk: bingo. Her fingers clasped around the frame and the picture swung to the side, a black safe now exposed. A simple spin lock. She pinned her face against the cold metal, listening as she twirled the lock, spinning it in the opposite direction when she heard it pop. After five numbers the pressure released and the safe door creaked open. She swallowed hard as she pulled out the only contents of the safe. She read the top page.  
  
**TOP SECRET**  
  
She opened it further, scanning down the pages in a rage. Codes after codes for each cell were listed. I got it, Dixon, she whispered, containing all her excitement. She closed the safe, spinning the lock shut and closing the painting. She slipped out the door of room forty-seven with ease and proceeded back to the elevator. She pushed the button to go back to the main floor, tingling with anticipation for her stop on sub-level two. All right, going radio silent.  
  
Copy. I'll meet you on the main floor. The com link's connection ended and she pulled the earpiece out, massaging her ear.   
  
The elevator silently opened, and Sydney stepped over several legs to get inside. One, two, three, four... Four legs? She looked down at the floor in an instant, her eyes widening as she saw two bodies crumpled on the ground. Someone else must be there, someone else must have killed another one...  
  
A muffled cry emerged from the second body, and the person's face turned for Sydney to see. It was a girl, maybe eleven to fourteen years old, with long, wavy sand colored hair. Her faded blue eyes were spewing with tears, and her rosy cheeks illuminated them on her face. And before Sydney could do anything, the elevator started to ascend to sub-level two.  
  
Why would someone do this to him? she whimpered helplessly. Why would someone kill my father? Her chest shook as she spoke, looking at Sydney for a desperate answer.  
  
_Oh no, oh no, oh please, God, no_, Sydney prayed. She killed this girl's father. How could she do that? Kill someone's father? She was just as bad as her mother... She was no better than Irina Derevko, the murderer of Vaughn's very own father. What would he say if he knew Sydney had done this? He would tell her it wasn't her fault, she's not like her mother. Sydney did this to protect Dixon. She saved his life! Irina killed Vaughn's father out of protection of her job and reputation, not for a good man's life.  
  
However, these were not the thoughts that were running through Sydney's mind as a crying young girl stared up at her. The elevator stopped and the doors began to open. Vaughn was waiting there. When he saw the dead man and his daughter lying on the ground, he gave Sydney a peculiar stare and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
But she cut him off. _I'll explain later, but we have to make this switch_.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at Sydney's Italian, stepping inside. _But she'll see everything. We'll either have to kill her or take her into custody and_ –  
  
_No, we can't kill her. I already had to kill her father..._ There, she had told him. He knew, and she was still a murderer. How would he react? He would hate her, never talk to her again. She would pass by, and instead of a look of longing he would say, There goes Sydney _Derevko_, she belongs in prison with her mother.' Sydney would never find the missing thing from her life, nor would she ever make her dream a reality with Vaughn –  
  
_Well give me the codes then, and give these to Dixon_. He handed her a stack of papers, the phony codes, their realistic appearance due to Jack Bristow's high ranking knowledge. Sydney switched the papers but her bewildered gaze never left Vaughn's face. Did he even hear her? She killed this man! And his daughter lay crying her heart out next to him. How could he not care?  
  
she said. _What are we going to do?_  
  
He finally looked, though reluctantly, at the deceased and the young girl next to him. _I'll take her back with me. How did she even get back here?_ he asked curiously, looking back at Sydney.  
  
_We just can't kill her_, she replied, ignoring Vaughn's previous question as guilt ran like poison through her body.  
  
The elevator stopped at sub-level one, and Vaughn slipped the Ingress Codes into his coat. He bent over to pick up the girl, and lifted her as if she were air. No! Father! she cried, reaching back for him, but her body was weak and her struggle ended soon. The elevator doors shut, and her cries disappeared from the prominent silence. Her cries rang on, though, in Sydney's head, begging for her father's life back.  
  
But at last, the elevator doors opened, and Sydney jumped out as quickly as possible, leaving behind the dead guard and trying to erase the image on his face from her mind. She straightened her skirt and wiped the look of shock off her face, meeting Dixon just before the door back into the lobby.  
  
He smiled at her as she handed them the false papers. You know, he said, we don't get paid enough for this. He held the door open for her.  
  
You have no idea, she muttered, smiling at him as she walked back through the lobby. That was a lovely tour, she told a plump woman at the front desk, we'll have to return sometime.  
  
Dixon took her arm as they walked outside into the breezy night air, winking at her as he bid farewell, knowing they'd be united soon as Jessica and Preston would not. Sydney smiled and marched back down to the van. She would never return sometime, she was sure of that. She would never return to the place where she killed someone like that.  
  
She kicked a pebble out of anger and watched it sail into the darkness, then looked up to the stars. Lucky stars? Ha! Her stars were lucky no more.  
  
A/n: What did you think? Please REVIEW! You know you want to. I'll try to have chapter three out sometime this week.  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	3. Stained

Chapter 3: Stained  
  


A/n: Thank you so much for your reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me. I'm sorry to report that I'm going on vacation from the 12th to the 19th so I won't be able to update. But I should get a lot of writing done while I'm gone. So fear not!  
  
Disclaimer: JJ Abrams owns Alias and I do not. But I'll take my credit for the girl and her deceased father.  
  
0   
  
Sydney marched into an empty meeting room and slammed the door behind her, hoping its menacing bash would dilute her pounding headache. She had to hide alone in that room, she couldn't bare to face any decent humans, she couldn't even look at her reflections in windows that she passed by. All she could see was her mother's image, grinning smugly with twinkling eyes that suggested she had a special secret. _Murderer..._  
  
Diving into the first chair, she buried her face in her arms as they rested upon the glossy table. That man was going to shoot Dixon; she had to stop him! She wouldn't let a true friend die on a mission like that. She could almost her the shot of his gun ring out in her head, Dixon's exasperated cry as he plummeted to the ground, the two men in the hallway laughing mercilessly as they pulled Sydney away and arrested her.  
  
There was no way Sydney could let that have become a reality.  
  
Why did she look that man in the face after she killed him? Why? It wasn't like she hadn't killed people before; she had killed Noah, after all, someone she had once loved. Why was this stranger any different? She could still picture it perfectly. His body lay limp on the floor of the elevator, a pool of blood billowing from beneath him, staining both the carpet and Sydney's hands. It glistened brilliantly under the fluorescent light; a dark rouge. His daughter cried helplessly beside him, his blood spilling onto everything, including her.  
  
It all came down to the young girl. There was something in her cry and pain and something Sydney saw in her eyes that made the man's death imprint in her mind. It took over her brain like a virus, gnawing away piece by piece until it reigned over everything. It dwelled in each thought like a shadow, darkening all things in its path.  
  
Sydney couldn't even imagine what the girl could be going through. What would little Sydney have done if she opened the car door and found her mother dead in the front seat, her eyes wide with shock and her body dripping in crimson? True, Irina had never truly died, but Sydney had never seen her body after This girl was also uprooted to America from her home, how could she be dealing? Everything was Sydney's fault. She blamed no one else but herself.  
  
Sydney lifted her heavy head and stared at her hands; her filthy, bloody, killing hands. The hands that pulled the trigger, the hands that ended a man's life. She scoffed and threw her hands off the table to dangle at her side. Such extremities weren't worthy of resting upon a table.  
  
She heard the door behind her creak open, though she didn't turn to see who it was. Go away, she whispered, I don't deserve to speak to you. It didn't matter who it was, no one could help the situation any.  
  
Sydney, please, the deep voice beckoned, Vaughn's. We need to talk.  
  
There's nothing to say, she uttered breathlessly as tears welled in her eyes. I shot him. And his daughter saw his body, blood stained in the elevator. She felt his hand cup her shoulder, a forgiving warmth around it. She brushed it off and turned away from him as much as she could. I'm no better than my own mother.  
  
Vaughn darted around in front of her before she could move, grabbing her shoulders. His face was mere inches away, and her eyes were forced to look into his, swirling with emotion. Don't you ever say that, he hissed, his breath tickling her nose. She closed her eyes. Look at me. She opened them again, slowly. You are _nothing_ like Irina Derevko. You will never be anything like her. There's a real reason why that man is dead. I have to know.  
  
His grip on her shoulders eased, though her breathing grew louder. Why was Vaughn being so supportive? He was about to shoot Dixon. It was my first instinct to pull the gun – I don't know why – I just... That seemed like the only thing that... that... Finally the tears began to fall; prominent rivers that trickled down her cheeks.  
  
Vaughn adjusted his body and pulled her to stand, and he wrapped his arms around her body, letting her head rest in the nape of his neck. He stroked her hair gently as he held her, waiting for her crying to subside to speak again.  
  
After her tears had diminished to whimpers, he said, You have to understand that you saved a man's life. Dixon is a good man, and one day when he learns the truth he can help to do real good. But you had to kill this guard in order for Dixon to fulfill his good to the country. You aren't a murderer, you're a hero.  
  
It doesn't feel like it. She sniffled, looking up into his eyes, not noticing their engagement in a hug. How is the girl?  
  
She's not talking to anyone. We don't know anything, other than that her father's name is Bairn Conor. They want us to try to get her to talk –  
  
Sydney interrupted. You, I can understand. But do you think she would talk to her father's murderer?  
  
She doesn't know you killed him.  
  
It doesn't matter, I couldn't face her knowing that I killed him. Sydney pulled away from Vaughn's arms and leaned against the door.  
  
We can deal with that later, he said, stepping closer to her again. You have got to stop overanalyzing this, because tonight we are bringing down the Alliance. Sydney dropped her arms. How could she have forgotten? Her one goal in life lay rusted in the back of her mind. She'd have to forget about Bairn Conor, there was much more now to worry about that a death from the past. She knew this mission could keep her mind away for a while, but his death, she knew, would haunt her for a much longer time. So will you come with me and confront your coworkers or will you stay in here and rot in your own fears?  
  
He held his hand out to her, and his outstretched hand seemed appealing enough for Sydney. They're hands clasped, and he smiled, then led her out back into the world. When he opened the door, the noise of the bustling CIA pounded against them, almost driving Sydney back in her cocoon. But he persisted on, pulling her through despite her resistance. She saw her reflection off windows and other glass components, but she saw only Sydney; a little less confident than before, but with no signs of a murderer. She sighed. Leave it to her guardian angel to make her feel better.  
  
Vaughn led her into large conference room, where many agents were handed an analysis of the Ingress Codes. They found two open seats and settled into them, reading over the analysis. Finally the directors Devlin and Kendall stood up front and center, waiting for silence. It was quickly granted.  
  
Mr. Sloane, the leader of the SD-6 cell of the Alliance, Devlin began, sent one of our agents on a mission to retrieve the Ingress Codes which had been intercepted by the Hierarchy, a rogue group fronting as the Cork Biotechnology Company in Cork, Ireland. Our agents successfully brought back these codes and made a switch with false codes for SD-6. For those of you who are not familiar with the Ingress Codes, please take a moment to acquaint yourself with the document.  
  
Kendall started in right away. These papers reveal the exact coordinates of a keypad and password that will open the Alliance cells completely for three minutes before going into lock down. If we send teams to each of the cells, then they will not be able to aid each other to resist us. We also have the available codes to take them out of lock down.  
  
Devlin continued. We have contacted our allies worldwide to alert them of the situation. At exactly midnight, Los Angeles time, teams will commence Operation: Exterminate. For three minutes we will continue to send in our agents and bring out the SD agents until the lock down. Then, before inputting the code to end the lock down, we will round up the remaining SD agents for an easy exit out of the facility.  
  
You have two hours to prepare yourselves, Kendall nodded, ending the briefing.   
  
Whispers erupted from everyone around them. Vaughn leaned in towards Sydney. Come with me, he said. She nodded and followed idly, unaware of their destination. She had never ventured to this wing of the Joint Task Force Center before, but there seemed to be just as many agents as the other wings. They came upon a guarded door, and each showed their CIA identification before being allowed entrance. He unlocked the door and held it open for them.  
  
Sydney peered inside. Vaughn –  
  
Please. Just go in with me. I have to talk to her, we have to try to gain her trust so she'll talk with us. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to.  
  
Sydney stared at the girl from afar. Someone had at least given her new clothes to replace the blood stained ones, and her sandy hair was messily braided down her back. Her rosy cheeks hadn't lightened, and her eyes were rimmed in red, though she had stopped crying for a short while. She looked up nervously from behind a table as Vaughn dragged Sydney closer and closer.  
  
Vaughn said warmly as Sydney inspected the room. The walls were a white brick, and there were several tables throughout the center, and one couch in the corner. Sydney assumed it was a makeshift safe house for the time being. Vaughn gave a final tug on Sydney's hand and she abruptly sat down next to him across from the girl. Has anyone told you anything yet? She stared blankly at him, still deciding whether he was decent or not. There's no need to worry because you're in safe hands. I'm with the Central Intelligence Agency in the United States. We're currently in the Los Angeles branch. The reason we've taken you back with us is because you witnessed an important mission for the safety of our country. Unfortunately, your father lost his life in the struggle.  
  
The girl's eyes darted away quickly to her smaller than average hands resting on the table. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across the back of her hand. After a moment she looked back up at Sydney and Vaughn, straddling her gaze between both of them. Vaughn continued. We were hoping you'd share a little bit of information about yourself. Like your name, your address. What you remember from the elevator. The main thing we want to do is return you back home safely.  
  
She remained silent, but settled her eyes on Sydney. The agent, who had been fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat, finally sat uninterrupted with her eyes locked with the girl's. A strange feeling overcame Sydney, and the girl's eyebrows raised slightly as if she were reading her. She couldn't possibly see Sydney's guilty conscience, but felt some other connection. Vaughn stood up from his chair after sighing to communicate with another agent who had entered the room. What is your name? Sydney whispered to the girl, unable to hold herself back. Vaughn cleared his throat a distance behind them, knocking them from their trance. The girl stared back at Vaughn, biting her lip.  
  
Come on, Sydney. We have to go get ready. Sydney nodded, and awkwardly flashed a quick smile to the girl before standing up to leave with Vaughn.  
  
Both Sydney and Vaughn turned around to find the girl staring at them. My name is Aislin.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other before looking back to the girl. We'll come back and talk to you later, we promise. Okay? Vaughn asked, hoping the girl would allow it. Luckily, she nodded. Vaughn smiled at her as he followed Sydney out the door and back to the world of mayhem.  
  
0   
  
Sydney squatted on the sidewalk off a small side street near SD-6 as a chilly wind kissed her cheeks. The concealed box was behind the telephone booth just inches away. She held her ear piece in place as she counted down the seconds to midnight. She could see several teams waiting impatiently, scattered across the street and down the block. There were four teams assigned to each cell: one for entering the building, that was Sydney's team, a smaller one for waiting outside the exit in case of any escaping SD agents, another smaller team for wandering around the cell's premises in case of any unknown exits, and a last team to enter the second code to end lock down and help further inside the building.  
  
Sydney herself grew impatient and she recited the code to gain access to the building: K631J047. She tucked a few stray hairs underneath her black cap when the idea finally hit her; this mission would change _everything_...  
  
All teams are in place. Agents, enter the codes... now.  
  
Sydney flipped open the box as quickly as her nearly numb fingers could and pressed K-6-3-1-J-0-4-7. Eight lights at the bottom of the box blinked green, and it emitted a small beep.' She ran with all her might to catch up with her team as they proceeded into SD-6. Shots rang out ahead of her, and open fire began. People scurried in and out of the building for a while as Sydney battled her way through a series of hallways and rooms, searching particularly for Sloane. When she spotted him she paused a moment too soon, and a bullet grazed her right arm. She winced but charged forward, tackling Sloane to his knees.  
  
Suddenly the room went dark; all became initially silent. Three minutes was up.  
  
The emergency lights turned on, and the fighting started up again. Sydney turned to Sloane, a look of shock overtaking his face. he said solemnly, I never expected –  
  
Shut-up, you son of a bitch, she spat, gritting her teeth. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, making sure he could hear her perfectly over the gunfire. The years I worked for you were the most miserable years of my life. Every day you would lie to us all. Every day you would look straight in my eyes and lie to my face. I vowed I would have no more of that; that I would one day be free. And that day has finally come. She slapped handcuffs around his wrists and baby sat him as the second team of agents filed in strongly to take away the SD agents. You will suffer more than you have made anyone else suffer. I'll be sure of that.  
  
Jack Bristow appeared from the rubble and grabbed Sloane by the shoulders, dragging him away from the only life he had known for too many years. Sydney stood up, feeling overwhelmingly proud and accomplished with herself.  
  
She did it, she was finally free!  
  
Her eyes searched around desperately for Vaughn, though he was nowhere. She meandered back outside, the flash of police and ambulance sirens blinding her for a moment, yet she still could see no sign of him.  
  
Her father slammed an ambulance door shut and turned to Sydney. I believe you broke his wrist.  
  
Sydney shrugged. Have you seen Vaughn anywhere?  
  
Jack shook his head, and suggested that she should go home and get some sleep. Tonight had been a big night for everyone. Sydney agreed that she wanted to sleep. She was just hoping that she and Vaughn could finally be together. She wanted to run her fingers through his silky hair, brush her lips across his infinitely, hold him tenderly and never let go...  
  
But perhaps they would have to wait a little longer than expected.  
  
A/n: Wahoo! Down with SD-6, up with S/V! Silly Vaughn, doesn't he know he's supposed to find Sydney from across the room, run over to her, and kiss her like mad!? Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I was really tired when I wrote it. Oh well. I'll try to type fast when I get back from Lake Michigan. Until then, please **REVIEW** if you want some S/V in this fic's future.  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	4. Truths

Chapter 4: Truths  
  


A/n: Thanks, guys, your reviews were a pleasant surprise upon my return home. Vacation was fun, but I missed Emiliano, my computer. Yeah. I'm having an Alias withdrawal so I've planned ahead on this fic quite a ways. nattie700- Actually, no, she doesn't have anything to do with Old Man Ramster,' and as far as I know, this fic is Rambaldi free. Raina- That's cool! I live in the Lansing area. East Lansing to be exact.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias because JJ Abrams does. JJ Abrams does not own Aislin because I do. It's a dandy little cycle.  
  
0   
  
_Swoop, swoop, swoop, swoop. Swoop, swoop, swoop, swoop..._ There were only so many times one could trace the outline of the ceiling fan with one's eyes, and Sydney had reached her limit. She sighed at the calmness of her dark room and shifted over to her side, staring blankly through the cracks in the blinds over her window. A car drove by and turned the corner, it's headlights bright in Sydney's eyes and she squeezed them tightly shut. When she opened her eyes again slowly, she sighed once more and rolled onto her stomach. Her arm dangled off the side of the bed, and her fingertips wiggled to the floor. She quickly massaged her shoulder where the bullet had grazed her, but it was only a scratch by now.  
  
Her eyes wandered to her bedside table. A few bracelets, a watch, and two rings sat messily upon it's top; the digital clock beamed 2:04 AM dimly; her cell phone and pager on the corner stood out prominently like a beacon.  
  
Why could sleep not yet find her?  
  
Her body ached for sleep, snuggled deeply in the warm comforter and sheets, yet her mind continued to meander endlessly. The past day was quite like no other. She had retrieved important documents which led to the end of SD-6 and the Alliance, she had murdered a man, and she had confronted his daughter, who had told her and Vaughn her name. And Vaughn...  
  
Where was Vaughn after all this? Sydney wanted nothing more than to see his face, his green eyes gazing into hers, his soothing voice relishing over her, and his strong arms wrapping around her as she drifted into sleep.  
  
But every time she closed her eyes an image would take over; Bairn Conor's body, lying dead on the bloody elevator floor. Then the crumpled, broken body of his daughter, Aislin, crying on the floor next to him, his blood coating her body as well.  
  
Why had the girl spoken to Sydney and Vaughn only? Why did she say her name? She had spoken to nobody before. Why them?  
  
Sydney raised up onto her elbows, then swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't let this haunt her. There were too many unanswered questions. She crept silently out of the room and into the kitchen, wincing as her feet approached the frigid kitchen linoleum.  
  
She took a glass gingerly from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink, splashing droplets onto her hand which she quickly shook off. She returned to her bedroom, energy seeping it's way back through her body. As she sat down on her bed, however, she noticed the blatant lights of her cell phone flashing on the silent ring mode. Who would be calling her at this time of night?  
  
she answered unsurely, confusion lacing the question.  
  
Joey's Pizza?  
  
Sydney grinned; it was Vaughn! I'm sorry, you have the wrong number, she replied, concealing her true emotions. She ended the call and tossed her phone carelessly onto her bed. She felt suddenly alive with energy as she bounded around her bedroom, deciding what to wear. She wanted to be comfortable and warm, but still look nice for Vaughn.  
  
_Vaughn!_  
  
She settled on a fitting black sweater and soft, loose khakis. She skidded into the bathroom and quickly brushed through her hair before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She closed her eyes. _I can do this, I can be calm and collected.  
  
But it's Vaughn!  
_  
Attempting to stay cool, she walked only briskly with her keys as she headed for her car. She slid into her seat and proceeded to drive to their rendezvous point in the abandoned warehouse, realizing that she had never felt such a mix of emotion in her life. She felt relieved that nothing horrible had happened to Vaughn during the takedown; she had worried quite a bit when she was unable to locate him. But now he was safe, and so was she. She felt excited to be meeting Vaughn. Not only was she meeting with him, which was a greatness in itself, but she was meeting with him for the first time with _no restrictions_. They could do whatever they wanted... And lastly she felt nervous because of the fact that they could do whatever they wanted. Such a new freedom to Sydney scared her, just as the unknown scared many people. However, this new territory of hers she was sure would be inhabited quickly.  
  
She found herself outside the warehouse, and she braced herself as she stepped out of the car into the blustering cold air, biting winds whisking across her face and blowing her hair in every direction. She smoothed it back into place as she neared the building's core.  
  
And suddenly there he stood in front her her. He leaned casually against a stack of crates, his arms crossed comfortably over his muscular chest, his eyes downcast as if fiercely searching for something on the ground. He wore a long trench coat over a tight black shirt and perfectly fitting jeans. His hair was tousled like he rolled out of bed only moments ago. But to sum it all up: he looked gorgeous.  
  
Sydney could picture their first moment of freedom; he would smile dashingly and take her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it gently. His kisses would trail up her arms and make their way to her lips, where they would melt together in a passionate kiss...  
  
His eyes lifted and met hers. He smiled. _Dashing smile: check_. Sydney greeted, stepping in closer, I couldn't find you when I left SD-6.  
  
Yeah, I had a few things to take care of at the other end of a building. There was fire, but everyone's okay. After that I went to talk some more with the girl – Aislin. Aislin Finna Conor. Her date of birth of March twenty-fifth, 1991.  
  
She quickly did the math. So she's twelve?  
  
Yes. Her mother died when she was born, and she has no siblings.  
  
Which means she's all alone, Sydney mused, and Vaughn nodded solemnly. Heavy guilt washed over Sydney. What's going to happen to her when the CIA is done with her?  
  
Well, she may have to enter the Witness Protection Program, though it's not likely. She'll probably end up with foster parents.  
  
Will she go back to Ireland?  
  
I doubt it. Her mother was born in America so that gives her citizenship here.  
  
Sydney nodded and frowned. She wished she could be satisfied with the answers she was receiving but found it difficult. It was Sydney's fault that she had been transplanted ito this country and taken from her home, and that she was all alone, and that she would end up with a strange family no matter what the result. Aislin deserved so much better after what Sydney had done to her.  
  
Vaughn balanced from the crates. So I didn't get a chance to congratulate you on the end of SD-6 and the Alliance. What a huge accomplishment. He stepped closer to Sydney, her heart fluttering madly. She beamed a smile at him, reveling in her glory, and he smiled back, leaning forward onto another crate and setting his hand atop it. Yet their smiles faded, and their eyes locked onto each other's, never quaking or shifting or batting an eyelash.  
  
_This isn't what's supposed to happen_, Sydney thought, staring longingly into his emerald swirls of desire. _We're supposed to be celebrating and kissing and touching and hugging_. Then the thought finally voiced itself.  
  
If we just took down the Alliance, she pondered aloud, then you are no longer my handler. She lifted her hand from her side, and as it trembled, she set it on top of Vaughn's warm one, just observing their proximity. She stared up into his eyes lustfully, allowing the thought to sink in. His eyes, though understanding, were settled on the ground and not back at her.  
  
Hurt, she turned around, prepared to walk away. A cloud of depression swept over her; he didn't feel the same way. All the time she spent dreaming of their fantasies were worthless, all her hopes fluttered away. She hadn't only been working to avenge Danny's death, she had been working to attain Vaughn. Yet all her work was pointless, because he obviously felt otherwise. Humility stung her cheeks.  
  
Just as rapidly as she turned away, Vaughn grabbed her trailing wrist and spun her around, holding her closely to his body. His breath tickled her nose as she froze in shock. He leaned in then, kissing her with such a passion that she had never felt before. A fire had sparked between them that not even the darkest evil could douse. She felt as if she were floating, as if she had left her body and had flown to Heaven. Never had she felt such devotion fighting through her veins with immense satisfaction prickling down her spine, and the ecstasy glowed from her skin as the tender endearment twinkled in her eyes.  
  
They pulled away for air, panting heavily, and Sydney found herself back in her body. A place she most definitely wanted to be. She rested her forehead on the bridge of his nose, her eyes resting on his precious lips.  
  
You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, he whispered, smirks captivating both their faces, the truth of their feelings revealed at last. Sydney leaned in for another kiss – a longer, deeper one – only dreaming about kissing him with the same affection for the rest of her life.   
  
0   
  
Sydney positively glowed as she marched through the halls of the CIA that morning, strutting as she entered through the front door for the first time. Though she was tired from lack of sleep, she bubbled with energy from adrenaline. Last night had been the longest Joey's Pizza meeting ever, but it was also the best... She quickly found Vaughn seated alone at his desk, scribbling away at a pad of paper. His eyes appeared deep in thought and he rested his head on his left hand, his elbow bent across the table sharply. He looked up and smiled upon finding Sydney waiting nearby.  
  
he greeted, dropping the pen and turning in his chair as if inviting her to crawl into his lap.  
  
Invitation or not, she did so anyway, slipping her arms around his neck. His desk was rather off from where most agents interacted, so hardly anyone would see them together in such a situation. But Sydney didn't care. It wasn't a secret at all anymore. she replied, kissing his cheek intimately. What were you writing?   
  
A series of questions that I have to ask Aislin for the formal investigation. You're helping me interview her.   
  
  
  
  
  
She bit her lip. Sydney wanted to be with the girl because she was probably lonely and wanted company, but Sydney was also afraid of her similarly. There was a feeling Sydney couldn't shake off whenever she confronted the girl, as if she already knew that she had killed her father, but was waiting for Sydney to admit it. It was impossible, of course; only Sydney's conscience eating away at her fear.  
  
She put on a straight face and stood up professionally. Mr. Vaughn, if you would accompany me to the holding chamber.  
  
Certainly, Ms. Bristow. They stood holding serious faces the best they could until Sydney blushed and clasped Vaughn's hand, giving it a squeeze. They walked hand in hand through the halls heading for Aislin's holding chamber. Neither cared who saw them; it only mattered that Vaughn was no longer a handler, and Sydney no longer his asset.  
  
She ignored the acute weakness building inside her as they entered the white room. Aislin sat behind a table on a chair that was too tall for her and her legs dangled, swinging back and forth. She rested her head in her arms on top of the table, and perked her head up when she heard footsteps approaching.  
  
Hello, Aislin, Vaughn greeted her with a quick smile. We have to formally interview you now. Some of the questions you answered for me last night, but you'll need to answer them again on the record. He pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket and the pad of paper from under his arms. Syd, will you read the questions for me? I have check her pulse to make sure she's not lying. He turned to Aislin. Standard procedure... Mostly for criminals.  
  
She nodded. I understand.  
  
So the girl was speaking freely now, Sydney noted. She took the pad of paper from Vaughn and cleared her throat. Vaughn flipped on the tape recorder as Aislin rolled up her sleeves to allow Vaughn to hold her wrists. State your full name.  
  
Aislin Finna Conor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Date of birth.  
  
March twenty-fifth, 1991.  
  
State your place of birth.  
  
Dublin, Ireland.  
  
State your mother's name, maiden name, and place of birth.  
  
Moira Jane Ellington. She was born in... she paused in thought. Boston, Massachusetts, United States, but she moved to Dublin when she was seven.  
  
How did she die?  
  
She died of complications from giving birth to me.  
  
State your father's name and his place of birth. Sydney internally cringed at his mention.  
  
Bairn Conor. He was born in Shannon, Ireland.  
  
A light sweat broke over Sydney's forehead. And – and his cause of death?  
  
He was shot in an elevator, she whispered, staring intently at her quivering fingers.  
  
Do you have any siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, or any other relatives?  
  
Not that I know of.  
  
Where is your current residency?  
  
47 Brook Lane, Cork, Ireland.  
  
What did your father do for a living?  
  
He was an elevator guard person. He allowed the elevator access only to special people because there were top secret laboratories at his company. He worked at the Cork Biotechnology Company.  
  
How did you get back into the elevator if it is so securely guarded?  
  
Father's boss, Mr. Fitzpatrick, is quite excellent friends with our family. He's quite fond of me, actually. He always lets me into the building to see my father. He knows how close we are – were...  
  
Sydney furrowed her brow, a suspicion brewing within. Would you happen to know Mr. Fitzpatrick's first name?  
  
Yes, I believe it's Jeremy.  
  
This confirmed Sydney's suspicion: Mr. Jeremy Fitzpatrick was the name of a leader of the Hierarchy. She glanced at Vaughn before asking the final question, and he nodded at her. Have you ever heard of the Hierarchy?  
  
Aislin squinted in thought. No, I don't think so.  
  
Sydney looked back at Vaughn, who gave her a solemn nod, signaling no signs that she was lying. Okay, Aislin, Vaughn smiled, taking his hands away from her wrists. We're done. He pushed the stop button on the tape recorder and placed it back inside his pocket. So I hear you'll be moving into a safe house soon.  
  
Yeah, it will be so much nicer...  
  
Sydney drifted out of their conversation and checked her watch. Why was he making conversation? All Sydney wanted to do was get away from the girl before her guilt smothered her. And the smothering had already begun. She fidgeted in her seat as they proceeded to converse, all while Sydney wanted to tell them that she had to leave. Finally, at a break, Sydney said, Well, Francie is expecting me for lunch, so I better leave. I'll see you later, Vaughn, she bent down to kiss his cheek, but he swiveled his head and they serendipitously crashed lips, much to each other's delight.  
  
he whispered cheerily, knowing a hello' kiss would greet him later.  
  
Bye, Aislin, Sydney said quickly, flashing a fake smile as she rushed out the door. When it closed behind her, she leaned against it and sighed, then proceeded out to her car on her lunch break.  
  
She was slightly angry with Vaughn for making her stay so long in a strangling room. His intentions were good, she knew, for getting her to confront the problem, but she wasn't yet ready to confront it, let alone willing to. She didn't want to be pressured, yet she knew Vaughn would pressure her.  
  
When she arrived at Francie's restaurant she was much hungrier than she had anticipated, but she thankfully found that Francie already had their favorites prepared.  
  
Hi, honey, Francie said.  
  
Sydney replied, a peculiar thought taking over her mind. Last night she took down the Alliance. There was no more reason to lie. Perhaps it was time that Francie learned the truth... Sit down. I have something serious to tell you.  
  
She giggled and sat down. What, you're pregnant?  
  
Sydney sat down across from her, picking idly at her sandwich. She frowned at her friend's slight immaturity. No, the thing is... I don't work for a bank.  
  
Francie exclaimed. Her mouth hung open in shock and confusion, but those feelings would only expand upon hearing Sydney's next statement.  
  
I work for the CIA.  
  
A/n: How about that S/V moment? Vaughn is so sexy. **_SEXY!_** ::Cough:: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Sexy Vaughn. Okay, I leave for Washington DC on Wednesday, so I doubt I'll be able to update by then. I get back on Sunday, though, and my estimate is there should be an update on Monday or Tuesday night next week. Thanks! And don't forget to** REVIEW** because what would this fic be without reviews?  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	5. Confessions, Part I

Chapter 5: Confessions, Part I  
  


A/n: Yay, reviews! You guys rock; presents for all of you! Well, now that I'm back from DC (where I went on a youth group ) I have to say that it's a very enlightening place. Hot, but enlightening. But let's just say I'd rather be Arvin Sloane for a day than spend another week with that crazy bunch in that crappy room they made us sleep in. Anyway. Yup, I'm pulling out the two parter. AND I'M LEAVING FOR CAMP FOR TWO WEEKS. Sorry. Bad timing, I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know by now who owns what.  
  
0   
  
Sydney sat at her desk at the end of the week and reflected back. This week, while certainly hectic, was both the best and worst week of her life. Well, perhaps not the worst, but it ranked in the top five, after Danny's and her mother's deaths, among other things. Aislin's father's death was much harder on her than she had anticipated, giving her horrid nightmares and guilty stabs.  
  
She sighed, though, realizing that his death led to the end of the Alliance and her new relationship with Vaughn, who was even more amazing than she could have imagined. She shivered at the thought of how perfect he was.  
  
What amazed Sydney more was how supportive her friends were. While Will, of course, already knew of Sydney's real job, Francie took the news rather hard, but quickly adjusted. Angry at first for Sydney's lies, Will talked her though much of Sydney's job, including how she saved his life. And when Sydney came home from work that day Francie greeted her with a hug and tears in her eyes, thanking her for all she had done. Francie just wanted her friend to be safe.  
  
Sydney bore through endless meetings all through the week since she had no further missions for Sloane. She found herself on several occasions daydreaming about ways to kill him, but then she would spot Vaughn from across the room and fantasize about them together.  
  
It was a great relief to Sydney also when Dixon, Marshall, and many other former SD-6 employees walked in to work the next day as real CIA agents. She apologized to both Dixon and Marshall for not being able to tell them, but they both understood and were glad to at least be able to help out the real good guys.  
  
Vaughn came upon Sydney at her desk. Hey, I didn't think you'd still be here, he said. Friday night, I figured you'd be out on the town with Francie. He smirked; Sydney melted.  
  
I was waiting for you, she answered smoothly, standing up and taking his hand. She squeezed it, her recent habit as a sort of pinch to wake her up from a possible dream. Yet she never woke.  
  
Vaughn's eyes, first warm and witty suddenly changed tones to sincere and determined. Syd, there's something kind of serious we need to discuss. Or you need to discuss, actually... Sydney furrowed her brow and dropped his hand, crossing her arms over her chest. I've been going to talk with Aislin every night after work. I feel bad that she doesn't have anyone to talk to.  
  
Don't agents flow in and out of her safe house, though?  
  
Yes, but you and I are the only ones she'll talk to.  
  
Sydney grew more confused. Where was Vaughn going with this? Why us?  
  
She feels we're the only ones she can talk to, for some reason. I asked her once, and she has a feeling like she can trust us. He shook his head, getting back to his previous train of thought. Anyway, I want you to tell her that you killed her father.  
  
  
  
Please, she's scared, and alone, and the truth –  
  
– would only hurt her more! she interrupted. No, absolutely not.  
  
You can't keep this hidden from her forever, she's going to have to learn it at some time.  
  
What would you have done if Irina Derevko confronted you when you were twelve? How would you have reacted if she told you she killed your dad?  
  
His face grew grim, and his eyes narrowed. I don't know, he mumbled, strangle her... His face returned to normal. he continued, she deserves to know. Even I eventually found out who killed my father. And you did it to save Dixon's life. Sydney raised her eyebrows, not convinced. he added quietly, his eyes focused on the ground.  
  
But what?  
  
His eyes snapped up at her, startled. She still doesn't know the truth about the Hierarchy and her father's job. She only thinks her father is an elevator guard at a corporate biotechnology laboratory. I don't have a clue how she'll react to know that her dad was a high ranking officer with access to everything, plus the fact that someone she likes killed her father –  
  
Someone she likes?  
  
Like I said, we've talked a lot this week. There must have been something she saw in you that she liked. You're the first person she spoke to, right?  
  
Sydney sighed; it wasn't supposed to be this complicated. She wished she could just forget everything, but of course, she couldn't. If Aislin trusted Sydney so much, then why should she ruin everything and tell her that she murdered her father, even if she was saving a man's life? She needed more time to think about it, for sure.  
  
Tell her about her father's job and the Hierarchy first. I think she can only take one bit of news at a time. She stared deeply into Vaughn's eyes; he'd have to understand.  
  
All right. But you have to tell her in a few days. Sydney took in a heavy breath and slowly released it. A few days? A few days, she could collect herself by then. She acquiesced and nodded. Come on, he held his hand out to her, I'm making dinner for her tonight at her safe house. We'll tell her then.  
  
Sydney smiled at him and took his hand, a protection for that night, feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to confess to anything just yet.  
  
0   
  
They walked down a pebbly path to a red door glimmering in the sunset, a small white house in front of them. Shrubs lined the outline with flowers scattered in front of them. It was rather quaint, Sydney thought, but she sighed. While the outside of the house was lovely, she knew the inside would be difficult to retain her knowledge. Vaughn's free hand grasped the doorknob, and he raised his eyebrows at an uncertain Sydney before twisting it open.  
  
a cheery voice exclaimed with glee as Vaughn entered through the front door. And I see you brought Sydney.  
  
Sydney tried to flash her the most sincere smile that she could, which turned out to almost be a smile of pity. Aislin didn't seem to mind as she beamed at the two of them together.  
  
Vaughn replied. I hope you like lasagna, because that's what I was planning to make.  
  
I love it.  
  
Great. Why don't you and Sydney talk while I start cooking?  
  
Aislin nodded in compliance and plopped comfortably on a light beige couch in front of her. Sydney glanced around the house. The couch in front of her faced to the right, where a living room area was arranged around a television against the wall. To her left was a circular kitchen table with four chairs and beyond that, a kitchen with blue tiled counters, where Vaughn was unloading preparing a salad at the bar which separated the kitchen from the dining area. After the living room on the right was a hallway, where she assumed the bathroom and bedroom were. But her eyes finally settled on the girl, who's eyes told her that she wanted her to sit on the couch.  
  
Everything about her looked as if the sun had faded her apart from her brightly rosy cheeks. Her sandy blonde hair rolled in waves down her back, and her light creamy skin paled both Vaughn's and Sydney's. The color of her eyes reminded Sydney of the last blue that escaped at twilight. Yet her cheeks were pink, and stood out prominently to emphasize her cheek bones.  
  
Sydney finally sat down in the opposite crevice of the couch, grabbing a pillow and squishing it to her stomach; fingering its abrupt corners. Now was the hard part: what to say? she began, biting her lip in rapid thought, scavenging through her brain for a subject. Could you, uh, tell me again how you got into the elevator?  
  
Aislin's face flickered with sadness then returned to normal. My father worked at that laboratory for ages, probably since before I was born, even though he wasn't always an elevator guard. And his boss was Mr. Fitzpatrick right from the beginning. They grew to be excellent friends, and I'm sure he loved me just as his own daughter. He let me visit Father whenever I wanted.  
  
Sydney nodded, finding her Irish accent cute. She loosened her grip on the pillow. This wasn't so bad, talking to the girl. Did your father work a lot?  
  
All the time. He was hardly home when I was... When I was young he would come home every night to sing to me. Although that stopped a bit as I grew older.  
  
They continued to chat, all while Sydney's unease slipped from her and she felt the guilt start to wash away at her comfort with this young person. Vaughn finished making the lasagna and salad not a moment too soon, and both girls' stomachs pained with hunger.  
  
Dinner, or supper as Aislin insisted, commenced and was splattered with light chatter. Both Sydney and Vaughn knew what was coming as soon as they finished.  
  
Sydney was the last to finish. Though hungry, she couldn't eat, realizing that Aislin's idolized image of her father would soon be tarnished for life. But she did deserve to know the truth. And slowly the threat of Sydney's murderess mission crept back into her mind. She tried to push it aside as she shoved the last bit of noodle and meat into her mouth.  
  
Any afters? Aislin questioned.  
  
Vaughn furrowed his brow, his lips parted as if lost for an answer. He had been ready to begin the conversation of her father's real job and she had beaten him to the punch. Afters? Oh, dessert. There's some ice cream in the freezer, but, um, maybe we should wait a while. Aislin shrugged and leaned back in her chair, her hands politely clasped in her lap. There's something we have to tell you about your father, Aislin. Do you remember during your investigation that Sydney asked you about the Hierarchy?  
  
she uttered with uncertainty.  
  
The Hierarchy is a secret organization dealing illegally in espionage, weapons, drugs, and intelligence to gain money and power.  
  
And what do they have to do with Father?  
  
Vaughn glanced at Sydney. This organization, Sydney began, is located in Cork Ireland.  
  
Aislin's eyebrows raised high into her forehead. Where? I must have seen it at some time.  
  
Vaughn continued, It's at the biotech lab that your father worked in. Aislin's jaw dropped. And your father worked for this organization.  
  
No... No.  
  
He was a high ranking officer, hired to guard the elevator to certain floors part time. These floors are where the Hierarchy commissions and runs. You're Father knew what he was doing if he was protecting that area. She continued to quietly protest. Did he ever go away on business.  
  
She looked up from the table; the disbelief glinting off her eyes was laced in anger. For conventions...  
  
He was most likely going on missions. Stealing the weapons or drugs, intelligence, whatever he needed to bring back to his boss. It is Mr. Fitzpatrick, you realize.  
  
Aislin darted her gaze back and forth from Sydney to Vaughn. Have you gone mad!? she shouted, standing up in her sudden rush of emotion. First of all, he would never work for this Hierarchy' and he would _never_ steal anything. Especially drugs or weapons! And Mr. Fitzpatrick is a lovely man... Don't try to tell me that he would run an organization like this!  
  
Aislin – Vaughn attempted to reason with her.  
  
No! Father would never do that! You don't bloody know him at all, why would I believe you?  
  
He died protecting those floors where the Hierarchy existed! Sydney shouted before anyone could interrupt her.  
  
If he did then I'm the bloody Queen of England! she spat back in her rage. Stop lying to me! Vaughn, I thought you were good. I thought you were good too, Sydney. Why are you doing this to me!?  
  
Vaughn tried a softer tone, hoping to ease the conversation. It's the truth.  
  
No! How can you say that? Vaughn's plan had obviously failed. You never met my father! He was already dead when you found me in the elevator with him.  
  
Do you even know why your father died? Sydney asked suddenly. Do you even know why!?  
  
Someone shot him dead to use the elevator? What does it matter?  
  
He was about to shoot a CIA officer. Someone had to stop him from killing a good man.  
  
That's nonsense! Father would never have a gun. And he would never, ever shoot anybody! Honestly, what are you doing to me? Why are you lying? I thought I could trust you guys!  
  
You can, Vaughn conveyed. You just have to listen to us.  
  
Why should I listen to you when you're telling me that my father killed someone!? That's absolutely crazy!  
  
He did! Sydney defended.  
  
Oh and how would you know?  
  
Because I was there, she said, much softer than before.  
  
You were there? Sydney nodded. You were there when it happened? You watched my father try to shoot someone... No! I won't believe it until I see proof.  
  
Dixon has the security tapes. You can watch the tape and determine for yourself then.  
  
Fine! And I'll prove you wrong because my father would never do that... You were there when my father died, too, then? Sydney nodded again. Then why didn't you stop it!? Why did you let him get shot!?  
  
Because I'm the one who shot him!  
  
Sydney's angry breaths lingered heavily in the air. Did she really just say what she thought she just said? No, no! She wasn't supposed to say anything... Ever! Now it was all over, that was it. Aislin would never talk to her again.  
  
Sydney's secret was out; off her chest; the weight lifted from her shoulders. Then why did she still feel so bombarded with guilt and sorrow? She could still remember the look in her father's eyes right as the bullet entered his chest; wide and frightened, like such fear had never befallen him before. A look of worry and concern, uncertainty for the future. And she was the cause of that.  
  
Sydney nervously tucked stray hairs behind her ears and folded her arms across her chest. She stared eagerly at Aislin, waiting for a reply. Aislin's mouth hung open as she gaped back at Sydney: murderer. Her rosy cheeks had brightened to an enraged red and her small hands had balled into fists at her side.  
  
she snarled through gritted teeth, did you just say?  
  
Sydney stood up to her full height – not realizing the pointlessness of doing it to a twelve year old – and dropped her arms to her side. I said that I... killed... your Father. She slowed her speech in amiable proportions for effect, so Aislin could interpret it free of errors or mistakes.  
  
she asked, if unsure the name of the true murderess. What... Why... Her eyes wandered the ground, fluttering aimlessly as her breath rose steadily both in depth and sound. How could you do this to me!? she screamed, tears spilling over her eyes. How could you kill my father!?  
  
He was going to kill Dixon, I had to –  
  
Don't even speak to me! I never want to see you again! Aislin kicked off from the ground, knocking the chair over in the process, and sprinted into her room, slamming the door with a sharp crack.  
  
Sydney let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and lifted her head to Vaughn. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed worried, yet the look he gave Sydney was reassuring, as if he could fix everything. He backed away from his chair and turned to place Aislin's upright, then faced Sydney. At the first movement of opening his arms, Sydney rushed to them and clung to his body as if her life depended on it. She dug her head into his shoulder and refused to speak or open her eyes.  
  
Vaughn carried her out of the safe house, leaving the dirty dishes on the table and forgetting the possibility of dessert. He doubted Aislin would want them to stay any longer anyway.  
  
A/n: Sorry, no updates until after I get back. It's Concordia Camp in MN from July 4-17, then CMU Basketball Camp from the 18-20. Then I'm back for two days until the 23-26 when I'm at MSU Basketball Camp. But please – even though you want to chuck things at me – **REVIEW**! I feel really bad for leaving you guys waiting for so long, but if it makes you feel any better i don't really want to go anywhere. Well, until Part II and until I get back for those two days.  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	6. Confessions, Part II

Chapter 6: Confessions, Part II  
  


A/n: Surprise, I'm back early! I got back from Minnesota late Saturday night, and was supposed to go to CMU camp Sunday morning, but I got sick in MN and now I have strep throat. So, right now everything just **sucks**. My throat feels like it's burning in the fiery pits of Hell, and I can't hear out of my left ear. It's plugged. Don't know why. But enough of my ranting and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: JJ Abrams created Alias and I did not. And he also created Lauren Reed. I bet he created my damn strep throat too. Sorry, I'm just bitter right now.  
  
0   
  
Three days passed since Sydney told Aislin the truth about the murder. It had also been three days since she had smiled, laughed, or felt happy. Even Jack noticed the usual glow absent from his daughter's face. She spoke and ate little from time to time, and mostly kept to herself. Vaughn grew worried.  
  
Sydney, you have to confront her sooner or later, Vaughn explained to her Monday afternoon. He had just come from debrief and had loosened his tie significantly, and casually slung his jacket over his shoulder upon reaching Sydney's desk. His hands pressed hard against the wooden top as he leaned over his seated girlfriend. I hate to see you moping around like this... And Aislin too.  
  
She never wants to speak to me again, she replied dryly, never removing her eyes from the half written briefing in front of her. Did Vaughn not hear Aislin clearly enough in the safe house? We wouldn't accomplish anything.  
  
I think you'd be surprised... Her eyes lifted to his in confusion, and he stood up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. I've gone everyday to reason with her, and I don't know, maybe I'm getting through to her.   
  
An unconvinced Sydney fluttered her eyes back to her briefing. Vaughn noticed and he grabbed her shoulders, swiveled her chair, and leaned over so his mouth hovered by her ear. It breaks my heart to see you so sad, he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. I just want to see you happy again. His lips brushed across her cheek and he proceeded towards the hallway. I have another meeting to get to. Why don't you come by my place for dinner, I think it would be good for you. Sydney watched him as he swung his suit jacket back on and tied his tie properly. He looked back at his girlfriend and sighed, a wrinkled rising across his forehead. I'll see you later, then.  
  
Sydney sat back in her chair and pushed the briefing from her. She didn't want to be thinking about missions, past or present. It was difficult enough to pay attention during the recent meetings. There would be a follow-up mission to Ireland, they were told, in attempt to retrieve anymore information from their secret sub-level. Sydney, however, would not partake in this mission upon her father's request. But despite the fact that she was not going, she still had to write a mission summary.  
  
It did not bother her that she was not included on this mission anyway. She did not want to go back to Cork, where the memories of everything would flood back to her in massive undulations. No, she would never return to the scene of the crime, the place of Aislin's father's murder.  
  
Aislin...  
  
Vaughn was right – she _would_ have to confront her sooner or later, though Sydney particularly desired the latter. Sydney despised the perpetual state of depression she was currently in, and Aislin probably disliked it as well.  
  
But it was not the feelings alone that ate at her at this point in time: Vaughn's words began to echo in her head...  
  
_It breaks my heart to see you so sad; I just want to see you happy again._  
  
The sincerity in Vaughn's voice had been spine-tingling, and she still quivered in reminiscence. His words chipped away at her heart and she knew she had a tough decision to make. She remembered his worry also, and refused to be the source of it. Before meeting Vaughn for dinner, she would go talk with Aislin.  
  
0   
  
It was nearly seven o'clock when Sydney let herself into Aislin's safe house that night. She had considered knocking earlier, but decided against it; Aislin would most likely not have let her inside.  
  
Upon entering, she was greeted by the distant voices of a _Friends_ rerun and continued to the bar as quietly as she could.  
  
Aislin sat lackadaisically draped over the couch that faced the television and simultaneously had it's back to the kitchen and dining room table. Sydney saw her arm raise with the remote and she turned off the television, but didn't move after the motion; her way of acknowledging Sydney's presence.  
  
Sydney bit her lip. Why was she really here? Did she really want to do this? Yes, she _did_. Because not only she she want to be happy again for Vaughn, she wanted to be happy again for herself, more importantly. And if Aislin could possibly understand Sydney's emotions, then perhaps all would be well again.  
  
Sydney began slowly, as if unsure to speak at all. She leaned down on the counter of the bar, too afraid to get close to Aislin. She was like a frightened deer, frozen to the spot, and if Sydney attempted to edge closer she would scurry away in the blink of an eye. And she certainly did not want that to happen.  
  
Sydney had also anticipated the silence following her greeting. However, she had not planned what to say next. _Sorry I killed your father?_ she asked herself. She realized it sounded absolutely ridiculous.  
  
I watched it, Aislin muttered, much to Sydney's surprise. _Watched what?_ Sydney wanted to ask. _Friends? The Simpsons? Forrest Gump!?_ She yearned that Aislin would spin around and talk to her. Vaughn gave me the tape – and I watched it – and, and I saw it all.  
  
  
  
I actually believed my father would never try to kill someone. Before I couldn't even picture him with a gun. Sydney remained frozen to the spot, her throat cold as ice as she kept silent (A/n: Damn this strep throat...). But I saw it happen. He tried to shoot your friend. And you had to stop him, cause – cause you were the good guys and my father was bad... She sniffled, and Sydney could imagine silent tears trickling down her pink cheeks. Now that I've thought about it for a while, I understand why you killed my father, she continued meekly. And now that I know what his real job was, I'm surprised he wasn't killed sooner. But I don't understand why he'd risk all that and still try to be my father.  
  
You were his life, Sydney said, taking a chance by speaking. He did what he needed to earn money and take care of you... And I'm sorry I had to kill him because of it.  
  
Aislin's head snapped around and looked at Sydney with red, puffy eyes; an unusual commodity to her pale skin. I'm not, she spat. For what he was doing – he was about to shoot a good person! He deserved to die.  
  
Oh, you don't mean that.  
  
I just... Her head fell to her hands, and she began to cry harder than anyone had seen her cry before, and Sydney rushed to the couch, gathering a defeated Aislin in her arms.  
  
She held her close as she sobbed, rocking her for a while, waiting for her tears to subside. But she could not help but wonder in amazement at this twelve year old girl. How could she hold all this raw feeling inside of her for so long? Aislin's emotional capacity was incredible. Vaughn would never allow himself to be held by his father's killer.  
  
Sydney's hand stroked Aislin's soft and wavy hair as her head was buried deep in Sydney's shoulder. She could feel a wet circle forming on her shirt but she didn't care, she needed to comfort this girl as best as she could. But what could she possibly say to her when she stopped crying? The first thing that came to mind was the story of Irina...  
  
Aislin's breaths steadily slowed, and Sydney heard her sniffle as she lifted her head woozily from her shoulder. The sight of her saddened face made Sydney want to cry herself, but she took Aislin's hand and squeezed it as she began to tell the story. When I was little I had the best parents in the world. We would play games and go out together, and we were always happy and smiling. My parents loved each other so much, and me as well. I was their pride and joy.  
  
My mother was my best friend. She was home more than my dad was, so we played a lot more. We would make cookies together, I remember, and when my dad came home he would chase us around the kitchen, and when he caught us he'd tickle us until we fell onto the floor and were covered completely in flour, she smiled in remembrance. But then my mother died in a car accident when I was six.  
  
Dad was never the same after that. He worked all the time and was rarely home. And when he was home, we never talked. He hired nannies to take care of me. Someone would take his food to him in his office so he could work as he ate. I began to hate him. As a teenager I felt lost without my mother. I became so independent without my parents, I did everything myself. We were no longer Laura, Jack, and little Sydney: we became Jack the workaholic and me, a separate entity at only thirteen.  
  
I went to college at UCLA, hoping to become a literature professor just like my mother. But in the meantime I became recruited by SD-6, a covert branch of the CIA. I wasn't to tell anyone that I worked for them. I went on missions and worked for them, I gave them my everything. But then I told my fiancé, Danny, about my job, and SD-6 had him killed. That's when my dad approached me, told me that SD-6 wasn't part of the CIA. They were part of a group called the Alliance that I thought I was fighting. I joined the real CIA and became a double agent with my father to bring down SD-6 and the rest of the Alliance.  
  
It was such a shock to me that Dad worked for the CIA and SD-6... I thought he sold airplane parts all my life. I thought working together would bring us closer again, and I suppose it did because we talk a lot more than we used to.  
  
But I found codes written in some of my mother's books, and I began to find hints that he worked for the KGB, or an old Russian mob group. Vaughn and I followed this pursuit for a while until we were told that it wasn't my father who worked for the KGB, but my mother, who's real name was Irina Derevko.  
  
I was devastated. All my life I grew up believing her to be my hero, and then all of a sudden she was horrible. I never felt so hurt in all my life. Later I learned that she hadn't died in the car crash, that she was actually alive.  
  
Vaughn and I went on a mission in Taipei, and I ended up getting captured. That was when my mother introduced herself to me. And shot me in the arm. I managed to escape, but had another run in with her later. Agent Weiss was shot by one of her men, then she shot and killed her colleague, Alexander Khasinau. Days later, she turned herself in to the CIA, and that was about two months ago. She's now in custody in prison, and we use her knowledge from the KGB to aid us on mission.  
  
Do you miss her even though you know the truth? Aislin asked, her voice sounding small and weak against Sydney's.  
  
I miss Laura Bristow. She was my real mother, a caring and loving person. But Irina Derevko is only an acquaintance.  
  
Is it weird seeing her in prison?  
  
At first it was... But it's part of my job to go talk to her about missions. Sometimes our emotions complicate things, but I try to put them aside when were speaking. When I first spoke to her, there was nothing more I wanted than to see her dead. After all that she did to ruin our family... But now I know we can utilize what she tells us.  
  
Aislin nodded, and a needed silence followed. She sat back onto the couch and let her head sag over onto Sydney's shoulder, and she sighed. Sydney hoped this story would help Aislin in some way, maybe to understand to forgive her father, or maybe just to realize that she isn't the only person ever in this situation, however peculiar it might be.  
  
Just then Sydney knew why she and Vaughn felt so connected to this girl: she and Sydney were quite alike. They both had lost their mothers and grown up with only their fathers, and both the fathers worked too much with similar jobs. She remembered Aislin talking about how her father's boss liked her and felt like she was his daughter; Sloane had always said that of Sydney. And both of these bosses happened to be the leaders of dangerous rogue groups. Both Sydney and Aislin could contain advance and complex emotions for long periods of time before finally crashing. These similarities were blatantly obvious... Why hadn't Sydney seen then before? Obviously Vaughn had early on.  
  
She finally looked at her watch, and it was just past seven thirty. She needed to go to Vaughn's for dinner, in fact he was probably wondering where she was right now. I have to go now, she reluctantly told Aislin, slipping out from the couch and heading to the counter for her car keys.  
  
Her voice was so innocent, and she finally sounded as young as she looked. Sydney stopped and turned around to look at Aislin. Do you think my father knows how much I miss him? And how much I love him despite what he did?  
  
Sydney slowly moved towards the couch. I'm sure he knows. And I'll bet he's proud of you for acting so mature through all this.  
  
Good, cause when I said he deserved to die, I didn't mean it.  
  
Sydney smiled warmly. I know.  
  
A/n: Ahh, don't you just love happy endings of the two parters? Well, I must warn you that the next chapter is going to be very fluffy, so be prepared. And guess what! My throat feels better today!! I can actually laugh and swallow with minimal pain. My ear is still oddly plugged though... Don't forget to **REVIEW**! Your thoughts seriously make my day, and since I'm sick they may even cure me!  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	7. Halloween

Chapter 7: Halloween  
  


A/n: Thanks a million for your reviews! You guys are the awesomest ever. Anywho, onto the fluffy chapter. I seriously hope it's okay because it's been a **long** time since I've written in Fluffville. Enjoy your stay!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Aislin, and JJ owns Alias. If you ever want to trade, JJ, you know who to call.  
  
0   
  
So what is this Halloween thing all about?  
  
Did you seriously just ask that?  
  
Well, I understand Halloween, it's the trick-or-treating business...  
  
What's the problem? You go around in a costume and people give you free candy.  
  
Just candy? What's the trick part for then? And what if people try to write me checks?  
  
There's no trick part... And you've just been watching too much _Friends_ lately. It's only candy.  
  
Aislin leaned over the counter, her head bobbing impatiently up and down. She couldn't get her feet to stop bouncing beneath her as she glanced between Sydney and Vaughn sipping their after-dinner coffee at the circular table.   
  
Nearly a week passed since Sydney had gone to reconcile with Aislin. It seemed that Aislin was able to forgive both her father for his evil doings and Sydney for having to kill him. Sydney was sure Aislin would never be able to fully forgive her, and despite this possible underlying grudge, both parties were much happier than their prior states of depression.  
  
What's trick-or-treating like? Aislin continued.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney set down their coffee's and looked at each other. Do you want to go trick-or-treating? Sydney finally asked. Aislin lowered her head and nodded sheepishly, however Sydney looked at the girl and smiled.  
  
The next hour and a half was spent running through Sydney's spy disguise kit in search of a costume. Considering it was Halloween night, the costume stores would be filled with the bad leftovers of costumes or the extra-extra-extra large sizes of any good ones. Aislin didn't have a clue as to how to dress up, having never gone trick-or-treating before, so all was up to Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
How do kids even dress up these days? Vaughn asked amidst the rummaging through wigs, glasses, and crazy outfits.  
  
All three finally settled on the idea of an angel, which would require the least amount of work. Aislin could easily slip on the long, flowing, white dress over her clothes, and she could leave her hair down without a wig. Sydney applied glitter to her cheeks and forehead and found gold tinsel to lace around her head as a halo. When the completed Aislin stepped out of the bathroom, Vaughn shoved a pillowcase and flashlight in her hand, announcing they were already half an hour late and that the king-sized candy bars would be gone soon.  
  
They drove for a while to reach a safe suburban neighborhood were there were other trick-or-treaters. Vaughn parked the car along the curb at the end of the street so they could all wander about the block. Aislin stepped out of the car, stretched her legs, and gazed curiously at children running amok in the street.  
  
So I just ring the doorbell, say trick or treat, hold out the pillowcase and they'll just give me candy? she asked as they walked towards the first house. Her eyes fixated on the glowing jack-o'-lantern. It just seems a bit rude, after all.  
  
It's okay. Just say thank-you after you get the candy and then run along to the next house and do it again, Vaughn reassured. Uh-oh, I see a few teenagers looking at my car, and that kid on the left has something that looks a lot like an egg in his hand... I'll be right back.  
  
Vaughn hustled away, leaving Sydney and Aislin standing at the base of a porch. Aislin looked at Sydney, raised her eyebrows and proceeded cautiously up the steps, her fingers slowly making their way to the doorbell. Trick or treat! she shouted, following suit of the other kids she heard at the other houses.  
  
She jumped back slightly when the door opened, revealing a man wearing a werewolf mask holding a large green bowl. He dropped one of it's contents into her pillowcase, and she politely added a thank-you. The man quickly withdrew back into the house, leaving Aislin staring at her new prize with uncertainty. She gazed from her bag, to the door, back to the bag, then to Sydney. I thought Vaughn said I was supposed to get candy.  
  
Sydney blinked. Well, you are, it's just...  
  
Vaughn returned chuckling. I sure scared the crap out of those kids. Hey, why aren't we on to the next houses? Aislin shrugged and scurried over to the next house. Sydney and Vaughn slowly followed. he asked, feeling Sydney's gaze on him.  
  
He gave her a toothbrush.  
  
Like it's my fault the first house was a dentist?  
  
They stopped walking to stare deeply into each other's eyes for a second before breaking down in laughter. Sydney slipped her arm around Vaughn's and the composed themselves as they continued to walk.  
  
Aislin ran up to them with a smile spreading across her face. They just gave me a huge chocolate bar!  
  
Oh yeah, what kind?  
  
  
  
Cool. Let's go on and see what else you can get.  
  
All right.  
  
Aislin hurried off down the street while Sydney and Vaughn aimlessly followed hand-in-hand. Sydney breathed in the cool night air and sighed into the crunch of fallen leaves below their feet on the sidewalk. Gazing around at the houses around her – as well as the screaming children with their supervising parents idly following – Sydney realized that this was what she wanted one day. Was this what was missing from her life?  
  
What are you thinking about, Syd?  
  
A breeze whisked her hair across her cheeks. Nothing much. But I have a question. What's going to happen to Aislin, I mean, she can't live in the safe house forever, right?  
  
Exhaling deeply, he fixed his eyes to the ground in front of him. Sydney could tell it was something he had thought about before, perhaps even over-thought. She almost wanted to tell him to disregard the question entirely, a mere mistake to even ask. I'm afraid she might have to enter into the Witness Protection Program. Though the idea seems unlikely to me. She's not hiding from anyone. The more likely choice is for a foster family for her.  
  
Sydney nodded curtly. She decided not to press on this subject; it was obvious Vaughn didn't want to talk about it. A blatant bond had formed between the two of them, deemed unbreakable.  
  
She looked to Vaughn again to discover a sight she rarely saw. Vaughn looked like a little boy who had just watched his new goldfish die. And Sydney felt she was the cause of that... Vaughn, it's Halloween. Let's just have fun, please. Try not to think about it.  
  
She stopped him mid-step, and grabbed his arm to turn his body to hers. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him close. I just don't want her going to a bunch of strangers, either way. She's already been through so much.  
  
I know she has, but she's not gone yet, is she? She's right over there at that little white house getting some Blow-Pops or something.  
  
Wait, I don't see her. He broke away slightly from Sydney.  
  
That tall one in the middle of all those kids.  
  
Oh. That guy handing out candy reminds me of Eric when he's flustered.  
  
Sydney chuckled. Yeah, he does. I wonder what Eric's doing on a Halloween night.  
  
Probably crashing some poor person's costume party looking for a girl, he sighed. And some food... Vaughn curled his body back to Sydney after watching Aislin make it safely to the next house. You know, this is kind of nice.  
  
What is?  
  
You and me out here. And Aislin, too. It just feels so...  
  
  
  
Yes, that's the word. And it's strange because normal for us is traveling to foreign countries and fighting with international terrorists. But this... This is normal for everyone. And I like this normalcy.  
  
Me too. Another wind brushed by, blowing Sydney's hair unexpectedly onto her face. Vaughn lifted his soft hands to her face, sweeping the hair to the side delicately as if Sydney were a glass doll. His eyes stopped, desperate for her chocolate eyes as a gateway into her soul. He could see her feelings, her emotions, her truest desires, and deepest fears. No one blinked. The connection only became stronger when he leaned in for a kiss, an uninterrupted moment of bliss where he captivated her every thought. Their lips crashed together and fireworks exploded in Sydney's mind.  
  
Finally, they separated at a lack of air, Sydney resting her forehead on the bridge of Vaughn's nose. With a hasty gulp of air, Sydney leaned in for more, but a sudden jolt of Vaughn's leg caused his head to move. Sydney too looked down to find a young Spiderman wobbling on the sidewalk. he mumbled, unable to pronounce the letter R before scampering away for more candy.  
  
Other children seemed to appear from nowhere around them on the grass and road, yet none were affected by the two adult roadblocks. Vaughn brought his gaze back to Sydney and whispered slowly, Maybe we should go back to following Aislin...  
  
Good idea. Sydney settled for more hand holding as they walked along the street as Aislin the Angel galloped in front of them with her bag filled with candy.  
  
0   
  
About a half an hour before trick-or-treating officially ended, Aislin had declared that she was getting tired of walking and that she had enough candy already to last her a lifetime. Vaughn was disappointed that Aislin didn't want to wait until the end – which he called dumping time – when the houses rid themselves of candy but dumping their leftovers into the pillowcase or candy bags. However, Sydney could tell Aislin really wanted to get home and eat it so they hurried Vaughn along. We can save that for next year, honey.  
  
When the three of them reached Vaughn's car, they found that those teenage boys hadn't exactly had the crap scared out of them, as Vaughn had put it. Toilet paper ran from the grill, over the windshield and roof, to the back of the car. Eggs had been conveniently smashed into the side mirrors and hubcaps. Luckily they hadn't had any spray paint.  
  
I hate teenage boys, Vaughn muttered, slamming the car door and watching egg flop from the mirror to the street.  
  
And when the car initially stalled as he started it, a mild explosion was heard before he pulled off the curb. What the hell was that!?  
  
Aislin turned to stare out the window. Yup, an egg just popped out of your tail pipe.  
  
0   
  
Bak at the safe house, Aislin had all of her candy sorted into three piles: one for the candy she liked, one for the kind she didn't like, and one for the kind she'd never eaten before. Among her favorites were Snickers, Milky Way, and Twix, though she had taken a new liking to Starbursts and M&Ms. While sucking on a cherry Dum-Dum, she asked, So what are these Smartie things?  
  
Sydney took a bite of her Almond Joy. They're kind of sweet and they're kind of sour... Try one and if you don't like them then Vaughn or I will eat them.  
  
Aislin unraveled a package and pulled out a yellow one, taking the sucker out of her mouth to pop in the Smartie. Hmm, peculiar... She shifted it to the other side of her mouth and bit down. I think I may have to try another one and then I'll get back to you on that.  
  
All right. Sydney watched Aislin sort for a second more before turning to watch Vaughn sitting cross legged in confusion in front of the television. You okay over there, Vaughn?  
  
I can't believe the CIA doesn't stock these houses with more movies. We don't even have _The Goonies_! He threw his arms up in exasperation. Oh wait, this drawer is stuck... He tugged too hard, and a pile of DVDs fell onto him. Aislin sprang over to Vaughn on the floor – obviously on a sugar high – to inspect the movies. Never mind, Vaughn said, we've got _The Goonies_.  
  
What's _The Goonies_? Aislin asked.  
  
Vaughn's eyes lit up. Oh, it's this awesome movie about these kids who are looking for treasure –  
  
But shouldn't we watch a scary movie because it's Halloween? Sydney asked. I want to watch a scary movie.  
  
Me too! Aislin decided, hopping to her feet, running to the table for a pile of candy, and running back to the couch. What scary movies do we have?  
  
Vaughn searched. _Scream, The Skulls, What Lies Beneath, The Exorcist_, and _The Sixth Sense_. Oh, and _The Blair Witch Project_.  
  
_The Exorcist_ scares the bejesus out of me, Aislin shuddered. How about we watch _The Sixth Sense_... I never saw it but I heard it was good.  
  
  
  
Vaughn joined Sydney for a snuggling party on the couch while Aislin settled herself in the corner with her candy, only jumping up quickly to turn out the lights for effect. After a while, when the movie was over, Aislin jumped up to stand on the couch. That was the best scary movie I've seen in ages! Let's watch another!  
  
Vaughn could only agree even after looking at the time. Neither he nor Sydney had to go to work tomorrow anyway. They decided to watch _What Lies Beneath_. However, after the first third of the movie, Aislin's sugar high expired and she she fell asleep. Vaughn turned and grinned at Sydney to show her that she'd fallen asleep, only to discover that Sydney had fallen asleep as well. He sighed, and turned off the movie. Taking Aislin into his arms, he carried her into her bedroom and lay her in her bed and under her large fluffy comforter. He headed back into the living room, intending to sleep on the floor beneath Sydney on the couch. He first took the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Sydney.  
  
What time is it? she grumbled.  
  
Late. Just go to sleep. I'll be down here, he squatted down on the ground, but Sydney protested.  
  
Just sleep up here with me, there's plenty of room.  
  
Vaughn was glad that the room was dark to hide his blushing cheeks. All right, he said, scooting to the back of the couch and stretching out. Sydney rolled in tight with him, pulling the blanket over them both. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and he smiled into her hair as she brought his hand into her own to rest under her chin. As he gave her a quick squeeze, she felt a sense of protection wash over her as well as new relaxation take over. A feeling that just felt... Normal. Right. _ Perfect_.  
  
0   
  
Sydney awoke the next morning in a brief period of confusion. Where was her window? Her ceiling fan? Her pillows? Why was there a large television in front of her, and what was this comfortable warmth swarming her body?  
  
She then remembered last night and could not contain herself as she smiled into the couch cushion below her. She felt Vaughn shift his weight behind her and he tightened his grip around her. His hand pressed on her stomach, holding them as close together as the couch could allow, his head was just behind hers, his chin lingering right over her shoulder, and their feet were hopelessly tangled at the end of the couch.  
  
His rhythmic breathing in her ear lulled her to want more sleep, yet she knew it would never find her. She rolled over slowly, yearning to stretch the stiff muscles of her left side, and she heard Vaughn groan. She stopped moving abruptly in fear of waking him, but instead he had only adjusted his body to fit better with Sydney's; a move that placed him in a more suggestive position partly on top of her. Not that Sydney complained. His head now rested on her shoulder, where she bent her head slightly forward to brush a kiss across his nose. He still had his arms wrapped instinctively around her. And just as Sydney thought sleep could no longer find her, it did, and she drifted back.  
  
When Sydney awoke again later, she found Vaughn's eyes squinting open and blinking rapidly in the brightness of the new morning light. Sorry, did I wake you? he asked. She shook her head. Vaughn nodded, then looked them up and down on the couch, realizing their position. I can move, if you're uncomfortable, or...  
  
It's fine.  
  
He closed his mouth and smiled, laying his head back down onto her shoulder, allowing his fingers slip under the hem of her shirt to stroke her silky skin. Sydney's soon found her hand massaging Vaughn's scalp; running her fingers through his messy but cute hair. Aislin's not awake yet, is she?  
  
Don't think so.  
  
Because I wouldn't want her coming out here and finding anything... life scarring, he whispered with a smirk on his face. Just as Sydney was about to question him, he rolled on top of her completely, as if claiming his territory, and stared deeply into her eyes. I love waking up next to you, he said as he lowered his lips to hers briefly. She kissed him back in concurrence. Yup, she kisses better than Donovan, too.  
  
  
  
He laughed. And more beautiful than any sunrise.  
  
That's more like it, she giggled. she asked with more seriousness. Do you think we'll be able to wake up to each other... again?  
  
He began to hum a comforting but unfamiliar tune to Sydney as he trailed kisses from her chest, to neck, and finally to her lips.  
  
What song was that? she asked when they broke.  
  
An Irish prayer. Aislin taught it to me.  
  
Sounds pretty.  
  
He nodded. _Sleep, my babe, lie still and slumber; all through the night. Guardian angels God will lend thee; all through the night. Soft and drowsy hours are creeping; hill and vale in slumber sleeping; mother dear her watch is keeping; all through the night... _I don't remember the rest. So should I make pancakes for breakfast? At this question Sydney nodded more than eagerly. He rolled his eyes at her and kissed the tip of her nose before lifting himself from atop her and making his way to the kitchen. At his sudden absence Sydney grew cold, and she wrapped the blanket around her tightly and scrunched her knees to her chest, and sat in the corner of the couch.  
  
Aislin appeared from her room shortly after Vaughn made the batter. She sighed as she took a seat at the bar. For a second I thought Father was making me pancakes and we were back in Ireland.  
  
A quick guilty stab pained Sydney. Do you miss Ireland, Aislin? she asked in attempt to rid of the pain.  
  
Some things, she decided, resting her head in one hand, her purple pajama clad legs dangling below her. I miss my things, you know, from my room and house. But I'm not particularly homesick. Except for Father... Sydney closed her eyes; licking her salty wounds. But I'd kick the balls off a brass monkey to have some of my CDs. Vaughn furrowed his brow and looked at Sydney upon hearing the odd phrase, but she shrugged it off as an Irish slang saying. And there's this really nice journal that Father bought me... I hadn't even written in it yet. I wish I had that.  
  
Okay, pancakes are nearly ready.  
  
Sydney reluctantly lifted herself off the couch, but she refused to leave the blanket behind. She helped herself to a healthy serving of pancakes at which Vaughn laughed at her. And as Vaughn made fun of Aislin for a just as healthy serving of syrup, Sydney realized how much she truly wanted a normal life.  
  
A/n: Goodness, Fluffville was a nice long stay. I guess it makes up for all that time that had actual plot. A sort of vacation, I suppose. I hope you liked it! Please leave me your thoughts in a REVIEW! I'd really like some comments and constructive criticism, please. And just a heads up: the next chapter is during Thanksgiving/Vaughn's birthday. I'll try to post soon, but I go to Ohio for a few days and then basketball starts, so we'll see if I can get much writing time.  
– Whitelighter Enchantress


	8. An Irish Prayer

Chapter 8: An Irish Prayer  
  


A/n: Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! But I know, I know, it's been a_ little_ while since I updated. My deepest apologies for being so slow. But if it makes you feel any better, I've been working on a new fic for you all, so don't hate me too much. And for anyone who is interested I've started posting_ Lost Angels_ at under the same pen name, and I might post this story there too when it's complete (shouldn't be much longer guys, one or two more chapters I expect). Well, here's chappie 8, it's fluff with a bit of plot, too!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just the kid.  
  
0  
  
Aislin bounded around her safe house in a new outfit that Sydney had bought for her. She hopped around in circles of anticipation before stopping to smooth her dark skirt and straighten her blouse. When are your friends arriving? she asked Sydney as she piled her hair behind her head, a superb mess of sandy blonde waves.  
  
They should be here in twenty minutes, she replied calmly, checking the turkey in the oven. Usually, it was Francie's tradition to cook the turkey, but this year Vaughn was more than happy to take over. He asked Sydney to watch it for a while as he went to his apartment to change into some nicer clothes.  
  
Sydney stared back at Aislin who's gaze was fixed upon a spot on the floor. Her fingers worked down her shoulder, braiding her thick hair and tying it at the bottom. She smoothed out her skirt again and moped around the living room. Aislin had really loved the skirt when they saw it the other day. Sydney had taken her shopping to buy Vaughn a birthday present – a gesture that she asked for Sydney's help – and they had seen the skirt. They ended up buying Aislin several outfits because all of her clothes her still in Ireland, and the clothes that the CIA provided were... Well, they sufficient for someone living in a safe house from a foreign country. But Aislin had ended up buying Vaughn a new Kings T-shirt; his was quite old and in need of a replacement. Sydney had opted to buy him something in the similar area: tickets to the next few Kings games. And as a bonus for herself, she'd get to see the zamboni...  
  
Aislin, if you're bored I'm sure there's a good football game on TV. I don't think UCLA is playing, though.  
  
Aislin turned around and furrowed her brow. But it's not even football season... Oh, _American_ football. I forgot. She paused, then flopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote control. I don't believe I've ever seen a game of American football.  
  
Sydney sat down next to her as she turned on the television, flipping through channels until she found a game. It turned out to be Mississippi vs. Mississippi State. Though Sydney wasn't a fan of either school, she watched the game and enjoyed viewing them tackle the snot out of each other.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Sydney promptly rose to open it. Hey, Fran, Will, come on in! Aislin turned around and smiled at them. This was her first time meeting Sydney's friends. I hope the guards didn't give you too much trouble, I told them to let you in.  
  
No, they weren't trouble, Francie replied as she stepped inside. She carried a filled paper bag, as did Will. But Will thought we had broken the law or something when they wanted to see identification.  
  
Well, they asked very rudely... he defended himself poorly. They set they're bags in the bar.  
  
Sydney stepped back towards the couch and placed her arm around Aislin's shoulder. And this is Aislin.  
  
Aislin smiled politely. It's very nice to meet you.  
  
It's nice to meet you, too, he said, smiling warmly at her then wavering his eyes to the football game. He finally stepped forward and sat on the recliner along the far wall.  
  
Francie rolled her eyes at Will. Well, it's nice to finally meet the person Syd and Mike are constantly mentioning, Francie replied. Now I can put a face with the name.  
  
Sydney and Francie went to unloading Francie's frenzy of food from the paper bags while Aislin and Will watched football. Aislin's face contorted. Why does that red team have the ball now? I just don't understand this sport.  
  
Well, the team on offense has to try to score, and the team on defense has to stop them. When they do stop them, it's called a down, and the offense has four downs. But if they carry the ball far enough they can get another set of four downs. I know it's confusing at first, but I'm sure you'll understand after a while. Will explained it without fault, never leaving his eyes from the television screen. Yes, touchdown!  
  
What's that mean?  
  
They scored six points! Now they have a field goal attempt for a another point.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sydney stared at the abundancy of food. Francie, this is crazy! You didn't have to make all this.  
  
Oh really? I was worried this wouldn't be enough. I mean, I only made mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, cornbread, salad, and three pies.  
  
Three pies?  
  
What, is there something wrong with that?  
  
The two friends laughed with one another. Aw, look at that – Will explaining football to Aislin – it's so cute.  
  
Francie noticed the caring look in Sydney's eyes. She seems like a really sweet girl. It's too bad about what happened to her father.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but mentally wince. She had told Francie that her father was a CIA contact there to help on the mission. He had been killed in the field, and Vaughn and Sydney had graciously offered to take care of Aislin. Yeah. I just don't want to see her end up in a foster family with strange people she doesn't know. She doesn't easily trust people.  
  
As Francie nodded, Vaughn and Weiss came through the front door. While Vaughn had changed his clothes into something nicer than a ripped King's shirt and an old pair of jeans, Weiss came bearing the beer. Never fear, the beer is here, he greeted everybody. And a Coke for the little lady, he winked at Aislin, speaking in an Irish accent.  
  
Aislin rolled her eyes. she sighed.  
  
Ah, yes, Vaughn agreed, donning a French accent. Ze Americans, zey disgust me!  
  
Watch it, pal, you're half American yourself. And so is Aislin over there, Weiss reminded them.  
  
Hey I'm only half American, too, Sydney remembered, because I'm half Russian...  
  
The room became eerily silent as everyone discreetly thought of Irina Derevko. So is Russia part of Europe or part of Asia? Will asked to distract them. I never quite figured that out.  
  
Sydney ignored him, down-casting her eyes as Weiss set down the boxes of beer and coke and a bottle of wine. Vaughn noticed her small depress and wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist and met her with a small peck. How's the turkey coming?  
  
It should be ready soon, she smiled back, briefly glancing over to see everyone surrounding the television.  
  
You know, if we were alone... I'd just tell you to turn off the oven. We could just reheat it later. He whispered this with a seductive smirk and leaned in for a deeper kiss.  
  
Oh, how could he miss that field goal!?  
  
Vaughn and Sydney immediately broke apart. Sydney chuckled slightly, and Vaughn shook his head as he checked on the turkey again.  
  
0  
  
Later, after everyone sat down to eat a supremely large meal, it was time to celebrate Vaughn's birthday. Francie served her pies while everyone clutched their full stomachs and groaned. They each, however, found room left upon finding the pure, sweet, deliciousness of each flavor. Vaughn ended up having a slice of all three, and Weiss and Will each had two slices themselves.  
  
It finally came time for Vaughn to open presents. From Francie and Will he received a ridiculously generous gift certificate to Francie's restaurant (Because you and Sydney deserve it, she winked). And from Weiss, a bunch of Vaughn's favorite movies on DVD. From Aislin came a brand new King's T-shirt to replace his old, ripped one, and finally, from Sydney he received tickets to the next three Kings games. Also, she left a note in his birthday card saying that the rest of his present would come later... Vaughn looked up at her, and she raised her eyebrows twice and grinned seductively. He nearly dropped the card.  
  
Eventually, Francie, Will, and Weiss all left, leaving much of the leftovers behind. Sydney, Vaughn, and Aislin all settled on the couch to watch _Remember the Titans_. Vaughn held his stomach as Aislin put the DVD in. Oh, I shouldn't have had that third slice of pie. I shouldn't have had that second one, either. But that first one; definitely should have had it.  
  
Sydney smiled into his chest as she snuggled in close to him. Aislin wrapped herself in a blanket in the corner, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Later, Vaughn and Sydney sat at the bar discussing work. There had been intel of recent activity of the Hierarchy, activity that the CIA did not approve of. If the CIA did not leave on their follow-up mission soon, then they may not be able to receive what they were looking for.  
  
We don't have a clue where Fitzpatrick is anyway, Vaughn commented. And he's obviously the brains behind this.  
  
The Hierarchy had set off a series of attacks, lead by high ranking members under Fitzpatrick's chain of executives. Pictures had been taken at the scenes of the crimes to prove their involvement, yet none of the leading man himself had been found. Who all were in charge of each attack?  
  
Vaughn hesitated in remembrance. The London bank was Christopher McDonnell, the explosion in Beijing was Dmitri Ivanov, the murders in Buenos Aires and Cape Town were lead by Christina Ammers and Johari Kumani.  
  
Johari Kumani?  
  
Both Sydney and Vaughn gazed over at the couch upon hearing Aislin's sleepy voice. We're just talking about work stuff, Vaughn told her. Sorry we woke you up.  
  
No, no, she scoffed. Johari Kumani from Sudan? With the short curly hair and the scar on her chin? Vaughn's mouth hung open slightly and he fixed his eyes back at Sydney in shock. How did this twelve-year-old know of such a terrorist? She was one of my father's colleague's, she answered, as if reading his mind.  
  
What about Christopher McDonnell? Dmitri Ivanov? Christina Ammers? Sydney asked.  
  
Aislin nodded. She sat up straighter before hopping off the couch and making her way to a seat at the round table. All of them worked with my father, yes.  
  
Sydney turned back to Vaughn. But we haven't been able to follow them since the attacks, and Echelon hasn't picked up any signals from Fitzpatrick, right? Vaughn nodded.  
  
I suspect Mr. Fitzpatrick is at the Dublin house now, Aislin mused. If he's disappeared for a while that's usually where he goes. That's what Father always told me. He would say that Mr. Fitzpatrick needed time to think, or get away, or keep out of trouble, or something of the sort. Sydney and Vaughn continued to stare as she rambled on. It's such a lovely house, too. Father and I stayed there once for a week. At the time I found it odd that Father wouldn't let me out of the house, but I suppose after learning about his job it wasn't so odd...  
  
You wouldn't happen to remember the address, would you?  
  
123 Cherry Street. Quite simple, really.  
  
Sydney agreed, then told Vaughn to contact the CIA with this. He quickly whispered to find out if Aislin knew anything else about the high ranking agents before hustling off to Aislin's bedroom to make the phone call in privacy.  
  
Did you and your father ever stay anywhere else for that sort of protection?  
  
She shook her head. Maybe when I was little, but I don't remember. But Mr. Fitzpatrick would tell us about his season homes, you know, like a summer home or a winter home and so on. Perhaps those were safe houses as well.  
  
Where did he say they were?  
  
I don't know their addresses, but there was one in Zurich, and someplace in Ecuador that starts with a Q.  
  
  
  
That sounds about right.  
  
Sydney turned and heard Vaughn's voice coming out of the bedroom. Houses in Quito and Zurich, too, she added quickly to him.  
  
He mumbled more into the phone until a brief silence followed. Then, I'm on my way. Sydney looked at him in confusion. There's been a change of plans, we're going to Ireland tonight. Other teams will go to Zurich and Quito, too.  
  
Then I'm going with you –  
  
No, Syd, he said, raising his hand to stop her from getting out of her chair. You weren't originally included in the teams, and your dad requested that you not go, anyway. And what Jack says goes in my book. Sydney stared up at him in silent sadness. She hid her anger as best she could, but Vaughn could still detect it in her eyes. He leaned in closer so only she could hear what he had to say. I know you don't really want to go back to Cork. And while you may want to go to Dublin, it's too dangerous for you. You killed one of their leading men; they'll be after you in a heartbeat. I don't want to lose you after all we've been through.  
  
He kissed her temple gently. He always had a way of persuading Sydney's mind in the other direction. But he was right, after all, she would rather die a thousand deaths than return to Cork. But how would she know if Vaughn was in danger? He was the one always watching from afar, not her. The truth was that Sydney was nervous about waiting while Vaughn was away instead of the normal way. Normal. There was that word again. Crazy how it just popped into Sydney's anything but normal life.  
  
Bye, Vaughn, Aislin smiled sideways at him, standing up to hug him good-bye. You take care of those bad guys for us. Make sure you catch Mr. Fitzpatrick; he's the one who hired my father into that life in the first place... Please try not to hurt yourself!  
  
I'll try not to, he smiled as he hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She hobbled off to her bedroom, most likely to change into pajamas. Vaughn remained standing in the kitchen staring at Sydney, who's mixed emotions made it difficult for Vaughn to read her eyes. I'm sorry, Syd, it's just the way things –  
  
No, it's okay. I understand.  
  
Vaughn heard the sincerity in her voice. I'll be back in two days, he promised, three days tops. I... I'll miss you...  
  
He leaned his head in against her forehead, and she closed her eyes as his lips brushed sweetly over hers. I'll miss you, too. Vaughn gave her another kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door. Hey, Vaughn? Sydney asked before he was completely out. Please be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my guardian angel.  
  
He smiled at her, such emotion reflecting in his eyes, but duty called and he finally left. Aislin emerged from her room, now in pajamas, and stood by Sydney, slowly placing her hand on top of hers. Do you want to sleep over tonight? she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.  
  
That would be nice.  
  
Aislin grinned and pulled Sydney through the safe house to her bedroom. I've never had a sleep over before, she admitted. She then added more quietly, I didn't have very many friends back in Ireland.  
  
Sydney found that hard to believe, but settled comfortably in Aislin's oversized bed. The two girls chatted the normal girl talk for a while – there was that normal again – but Aislin drifted off to sleep. Sydney, however, had trouble. No matter how much she tossed and turned she could not stop thinking about Vaughn. The way he looked at her earlier had almost made her melt. Where was he right now? What was he doing? She grew steadily worried. It had only been two hours or so since his departure, and already she was losing sleep over him.  
  
Aislin seemed to notice Sydney's trouble when she awoke briefly. Sydney, are you awake? she whispered into the dark.  
  
Yes, I can't sleep. I'm thinking about Vaughn.  
  
Why don't I sing you an old Irish prayer my father used to sing to me? Sydney acquiesced, closing her eyes and readjusting her body to be more comfortable. _Sleep, my babe, lie still and slumber; all through the night. Guardian angels God will lend the; all through the night. Soft and drowsy hours are creeping; hill and vale in slumber sleeping; Mother dear her watch is keeping; all through the night. God is here, you'll not be lonely; all through the night. 'Tis not I who guards thee only; all through the night. Night's dark shades will soon be over; still my watchful care shall hover; God with me His watch is keeping; all through the night..._ After Aislin finished her song, Sydney felt much more relaxed. Aislin's beautiful voice had also helped to calm her. Sydney now could only focus on the memory of Vaughn's eyes. And then it struck her just before she fell asleep; a surprising thought, yet something she thought she knew for a long time. She was truly, deeply, and madly in love with Vaughn.  
  
A/n: How's that for a chapter ending? I hope it makes up for my lack in non-updatingness. So I'm pretty sure that there's only one chapter left, but maybe I'll be able to squeeze two out of it (but I doubt it). And then will be the sequel, to be titled The Aislin Chronicles. But anyway, please **REVIEW** and tell me your thoughts!  
-Whitelighter Enchantress


	9. Lucky Stars

Chapter 9: Lucky Stars 

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, as always. Alas, we have come to the last chapter. It was an adventurous journey, and I couldn't have made it without you guys. So I'd like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed:  
nattie700, Laura, Agent Flamingo, TheUptownGirl, Natalie, Nicole, harriet, alias fan, Adelaide Bristow, Kyla, raina, Sobee1982, angryapplepie, neptunestar, daisyduke947, serendipity112233, spykid, stargirl591, olivia, SpyKid18, Skye-Birdy, and of course a special thanks to those who have me on Author Alert and your Favorites lists.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Alias. Why aren't you all crediting me in your fics? Oh, hi JJ... Just kidding, I love you, JJ, you're my hero. It's all yours.  
  
- - - - - - -   
Vaughn had returned from a successful mission in approximately two and half days time, all while Sydney held her emotions from him. She wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity to arise; a time that seemed perfect but with the slight element of surprise. She behaved the same around him, nonetheless, despite whether he noticed a change in her or not. Perhaps he may have noticed the brighter gleam in her smile, the extra care reflecting in her eyes, or the way she kissed him more passionately than ever; but it didn't matter to her. The sooner he realized his love for her the better, or maybe he already felt that way.  
  
She often found herself wondering of such at random times; in the midst of writing reports or while chatting with Aislin at dinner. They were happy thoughts, however, and she was not dismayed to ponder them.  
  
The not-so-delightful thoughts evaded her head each night before she went to bed, even on those (now more common) occasions when she was wrapped in Vaughn's arms. She grew worried about Aislin's placement, as the day when she needed a family approached soon. Before, the more likely situation would have been for her to go into foster care, though after her intel on the terrorists from the Hierarchy there was a good chance at the Witness Protection Program. In either case, Sydney knew how scared and untrusting she would be. Foster care would be bad enough, a new family and life, while the WPP would only be worse: similar to foster care but elsewhere in the United States or even the world. Sydney wanted neither, but knew of it's impossibility. It was the government's decision, as always.  
  
Upon the days nearing Christmas, a glum state overcame Aislin, and Sydney and Vaughn noticed immediately. She talked lacking her usual enthusiasm, and when she was silent her face became a sullen entity unlike her own. They confronted her about it one day.  
  
Aislin, is there something wrong? You seem depressed lately, Vaughn asked her, the concern visible in his eyes.  
  
Oh, it's nothing... Just me being stupid, really. She turned around so she wasn't facing them, but not before they saw her eyes welled with tears.  
  
Sydney started, placing her arm around her back.  
  
I heard you guys talking. And I know that I have to go to my new family soon. And... This is going to be my first Christmas without... without F-father... She collapsed in sudden tears; tears and feelings she had probably held back for weeks. Sydney held her as she cried, guilt stacking on top of her by the ton. Vaughn, seeing both their pain, held both of them to his chest. When her sobs eased to two gentle streams, she lifted her head from Sydney's shoulder and rested against Vaughn's arm. I don't want to be alone on Christmas. Or with a family I don't know, she concluded in a sigh.  
  
Vaughn turned her downcast head and lifted her chin to look him in the eye. Sydney and I will spend Christmas Eve with you, we'll spend the night, and we'll all have Christmas morning together. Okay? Your new family can wait until we're done with you. They'll have to.  
  
She smiled at both agents before hugging each of them. Thank you... For everything you've done for me since I got here.  
  
After she had scurried off for a good night's sleep, Sydney asked Vaughn if he had brought back the stuff from Ireland. He replied – with a large smile – that he indeed had.  
  
Christmas Eve rolled around at a sluggish pace, oddly not to anyone's unhappiness. That evening, after dinner, Aislin and Sydney settled on the couch to watch several television Christmas specials while Vaughn ran home and grabbed the presents. Sydney was not as talkative as usual; she had found out earlier that day from Vaughn about Aislin's placement...  
  
-Flashback- _  
  
She waited impatiently with her foot tapping at his desk. He should have been back by now, what was taking so long? The decision was being made about where Aislin would be going today. And Vaughn was there. Sydney was so worried. What if Aislin had to be in the Witness Protection Program, and she had to move to some place like England, where Sydney and Vaughn would never have a chance to see her?  
  
All emotion stopped when she saw Vaughn. She suddenly couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling at that time. She just felt... nervous? Odd, Sydney Bristow hardly felt nervous these days. Or ever, for that matter.  
  
she asked simply when he drew close enough.  
  
Foster family, he muttered, unable to remove his gaze from a spot on the floor.  
  
Sydney plopped down in his chair, relieved she wouldn't be living in England. When does she have to go?  
  
Vaughn bit his lip and finally lifted his eyes to her. Christmas Day.We'll keep her all morning. I won't let her go just yet. It was a demand, not a request.  
  
Neither will I, Syd._  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Sydney didn't want Aislin to know. She knew she would fret over it, and she wanted Christmas to be as happy as possible. But after watching too many Christmas movies in silence, she had to speak. What sort of traditions did you and your father have on Christmas? she asked, remembering the times she spent making cookies with her mother.  
  
She smiled. We'd open presents on the Eve, then in the morning have a huge breakfast together and he would tell me stories about Mum. Well, I could hear stories about Mum whenever I asked him, but somehow there'd always be new ones every Christmas. But I guess there won't be anymore, she shrugged.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes briefly, knowing it was all her fault. Aislin would know nothing more about her mother, because Sydney had killed her father. It was simple when broken down. But part of Sydney was also envious of this girl, one who at least could talk with her father about her mother. If Sydney had asked Jack about Irina in her childhood and adolescence, then Jack would send her to her room, or ignore her, or yell at her to go away. Sydney had taken away from this girl what she herself had always wanted. I'm sorry, she began.  
  
Aislin turned to Sydney, her eyebrows raised; something Sydney wasn't expecting. You didn't kill my father. Well, technically you did, but I mean it wasn't your fault. They way I see it, the people who hired him killed him. They brought him into that life and that danger, and if anyone is to blame it's them.  
  
Sydney gave her a small smile. You are one amazing kid, you know that? She shrugged, adjusting her body to hug Sydney as she crept back into her Holiday Special enjoyment.  
  
Just then there came a knocking at the door, and Sydney rose to answer it. After looking through the eye hole and seeing Vaughn with a large box, she asked, What's the secret password?It's I have her stuff and it's fricken' heavy.' Now let me in!  
  
She giggled as she unlocked the door and proceeded to let him in with a smile. Aislin flipped off the TV and turned to watch him stumble in with an extremely huge box. Vaughn, you put all the presents in there? she asked.  
  
Not exactly... he said after setting the box down on the bar and catching his breath. Sydney and Vaughn stood idly near the box, hardly able to contain their smiles at a very confused Aislin. The rest of the presents we can open in the morning. But tonight... I guess we should give you these.  
  
Aislin cocked an eyebrow at him before shrugging and nearing them to investigate. She bent back the flaps on the cardboard box and peered inside. Immediately following, her face lit up with excitement. How did you...When I went to Ireland over Thanksgiving for the mission. I kind of broke into your house and Sydney told me what to get.  
  
Her smile was of true graciousness and happiness. Thank-you so much. I love you, guys, I really do. She gave each of them a big hug, then Vaughn helped bring the box to the floor so she could inspect everything in it.  
  
The box contained Aislin's stuffed rabbit from when she was little, her quilt that her mother made her before she was born, photo albums and framed photographs, random trinkets from around her house, her favorite CDs, books, and posters, and finally the leather bound notebook her father had given her that she never had a chance to write in.  
  
They sat together on the floor until late at night looking through the photo albums together. Finally when they finished at near two AM, Aislin wrapped the quilt around her, held the album to her stomach and sighed contentedly. I'm going to my foster home tomorrow, aren't I?  
  
Vaughn took in a deep breath while Sydney held hers. She looked at Vaughn for an answer more desperately than Aislin was even looking at him. Her face instantly fell to the floor, and Sydney frowned but held her in a hug, holding her close to her body. Don't be discouraged, he urged. Sydney and I will take you to your new home at dinner, where we will all eat together and get settled. But please try not to think about it too much now... Just enjoy Christmas while it lasts.  
  
She agreed that she'd try, and proceeded to flip through the photo albums again. Shortly after, she fell asleep, and Vaughn moved her still wrapped in her quilt onto the couch. He and Sydney snuggled in silence for a while more before drifting off themselves.  
  
- - - - - - -  
Aislin awoke that next morning to the aroma of waffles... Her favorite. She groaned and lifted her head slightly from the couch, only to drop it back upon the strain it took to lift it. But then she remembered, it was Christmas.  
  
She sat up and squinted into the corner, where she had previously caught an unfamiliar shape out of the corner of her eye. It was a tree! With loads of presents resting underneath.  
  
Sydney smiled at her from the kitchen. Merry Christmas, Aislin, she said, watching as a full smiled Aislin turned her head to see Sydney and Vaughn in her kitchen. Vaughn donned a Santa hat while mixing the waffle batter and using the waffle maker. He already a a small stack on a plate beside him.  
  
Merry Christmas. You can dig in whenever you're hungry, he said.  
  
Aislin rose from the couch, still dragging her quilt with her. I think now is suitable, she replied, licking her lips as she took a seat. Sydney set a plate in front of her, and she drowned the waffles in syrup.  
  
Sydney turned to Vaughn who was finishing up. Can we open presents now? she asked, sticking her lower lip out in a pout.  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes at her, then looked to Aislin who was pouting as well. He finally gave in. All right, all right. But let me get situated with my waffles.  
  
They all prepared to eat on the floor of the living room while they opened their presents. Since Aislin had finished her first plate in a hurry, she stole Vaughn's Santa hat and became the Present Messenger. She organized everyone's gifts to a pile in front of them. When she was finished, everyone began ripping open the paper as if they were small children.  
  
By the end of the morning, Aislin's inventory had grown with clothes, gift certificates, a new CD player, and a () CIA pen complete with audio recorder. Sydney had received lots of clothes from Francie (who was spending Christmas with her family), pretty dangly earrings from Aislin, and a gorgeous diamond necklace from Vaughn. He finished out the morning with a lot more Kings gear and two plane tickets to France over Valentine's Day, courtesy of Sydney.  
  
- - - - - - -  
After spending all afternoon together in complete bliss, dinnertime of course rolled around. In silence, they packed up all of Aislin's things and set them in Vaughn's car. Sydney let Aislin sit up front with Vaughn and let herself sit in the back. It was the least she could do at this morbid time.  
  
They drove for about twenty minutes when someone finally spoke. What are their names? It was Aislin.  
  
Of my new family.  
  
Vaughn sighed. Well, your dad's new name is Michael, just like mine. she replied softly.  
  
Sydney shook her head lightly and stared blankly out the window. Such a sad time could only be drowned out by time, she knew, and she couldn't bare to face it now. She let the buildings and trees along the road pass her by. Very few people were out and about on such a holiday; where they were most likely celebrating their tradition. _Celebrating?_ she thought with angst. _Lucky bastards_.  
  
However, she soon recognized her surroundings quite a bit. It was a path she had driven many times in the course of the last few months; a path she and Vaughn had taken a lot. Vaughn, where are we going? she asked with uncertainty.  
  
Aislin's new house... You'll see. She didn't notice the quick smile he flashed her in the rearview mirror.  
  
It didn't even come together when the car stopped outside a very familiar apartment complex. Why are we outside your apartment?  
  
Aislin furrowed her brow and stared at him oddly, as did Sydney. What was he doing!? He stared back and forth from Aislin to Sydney's faces, finally stopping on Sydney. he began, turning to Aislin, Aislin Finna Conor is now legally my daughter.  
  
Aislin's eyes widened. he laughed at her reaction. Is that okay?Are you kidding me? That's **_AWESOME_**!Well, come on, let's move you in.  
  
Aislin jumped out of the car and hustled to grab one of the three boxes that contained her things. She bounded ecstatically through the halls, humming Christmas carols as loudly as she could. Sydney had never seen a happier person.  
  
Once inside, Aislin greeted Donovan with a loving scratch behind the ears. They all dropped the boxes off in the spare bedroom – Aislin's new room – where Sydney left Vaughn and Aislin to bond. Aislin looked around her new room, her face graced with the smile that hadn't ceased since Vaughn said she was his daughter. She met Vaughn's gaze and ran to hug him. Thank-you... Thank-you more than you'll ever know. I love you, Vaughn. I mean... Dad.I love you too, Aislin, he responded with utmost sincerity, holding her head against his chest and stroking her wavy hair. She decided to start making the room her own and began to rummage through the boxes with more energy than the Energizer Bunny himself. Vaughn headed back out to the living room where he found Sydney grinning on the couch. He stretched out next to her and adjusted her around him until she rested above him, her eyes staring down into his. He laughed. Hehe, she called me Dad!Get used to it, she smiled back. When her smile faded she playfully smacked him. But you lied to me!You said she was going to a foster family! You didn't tell me you were even attempting to adopt her.Well I didn't want to ruin the surprise, now did I? he asked, leaning up to kiss her.  
  
I was quite surprised, Mr. Vaughn, I'll give you that, she whispered before kissing him. And I am so, so happy you did this for her. And so relieved...Me too. I know what it feels like to lose your father, and she shouldn't have to go through that with complete strangers. It's hard enough even with people you know and love. He sighed. Wow, I have a daughter. And oh, jeez, we have to enroll her in school! What, she's like seventh grade, right? It will definitely be one of the private schools around here; she's getting the best possible education. And –Easy there, tiger. Slow it up a little bit. Will you at least explain to me how the CIA is behind you on all this?Well, I told him that since we got the intel about the terrorists from her, it would be safe to keep her under CIA watch – me being CIA. And I told them about how she doesn't trust people easily, and that she just had a special bond with me... I don't really remember everything I said; I rambled nonstop for about seven minutes straight...Then I'm glad that you ramble sometimes. Now let's start dinner, all right?  
  
He nodded, kissing the tip of their nose. They rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen, where Vaughn prepared chicken for the grill out on the porch (something both he and Sydney were madly craving) while Sydney prepared the salad on the long, rectangular island. Every so often Vaughn would randomly state, Wow, I have a daughter, as if the idea still had yet to settle with him.  
  
Sydney met Vaughn right outside the French doors to the porch with a cherry tomato and popped it into his mouth. Salad's ready, she told him.  
  
He nodded, checking his watch to make sure he hadn't left the chicken too long on the grill. Oh no, he said lightly. Am I even going to be a good father? I haven't had one for long, and I'm –Of course you'll be a good father, she reassured, stopping his bad thoughts. What makes you think you'll be bad? She already loves you, and that's a great start. he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the grill. The chicken was ready and he moved it onto a plate. He set it on the small round table, and briefly dragged Sydney back inside. You know, Syd, I have lots of love to go around, too.Oh yeah? she chuckled.  
  
That's right. And I may have too much for a twelve-year-old to handle...'  
  
So I may just need you to, oh, I don't know, move in with us and help me sort it all out. And, you know, a twelve-year-old might like having you around to talk to and stuff. Sydney smiled, creeping into his arms and kissing him deeply. I take it that's a yes?I love you, Michael Vaughn.I love you, Sydney Bristow. Donovan barked at the two humans ignoring him. Vaughn laughed, We love you too, Donny. Sydney smirked at the dog, but looked back into Vaughn's eyes; eyes she would never stop staring into as long as she lived. They kissed, their first kiss of the truest love, deeper than any before, longer than most, and filled with more passion than they ever could have imagined.  
  
But finally they brought all the food to the table outside where Aislin met them. They each took a seat, and Aislin announced that she wanted to say grace. She held Vaughn and Sydney's hands and closed her eyes tightly. We thank you for the food we are about to receive, and God bless. Thank-you for placing me into the best care, with Vaughn, and thank-you for making this the best Christmas present anyone's ever given to me.  
  
She proceeded to speak the Irish prayer her father used to sing to her, and Sydney followed along in her head. She had memorized the lyrics since that night she realized she loved Vaughn. Sydney looked up to the sky as Aislin finished, where she was greeted by her stars; each shimmering and glowing as brightly as they could above the overpowering city lights. She sighed in content, knowing that her stars were indeed lucky once again.  
  
Aislin finished her prayer, smiling at her new family. And Sydney smiled back, discovering without any shock that she had found exactly what was missing from her life: true bliss, a happy family, and the deepest love one could possibly possess.  
  
-El Fin-  
  
A/n: I hope you all liked the ending! But it's not exactly the ending... I'm hoping you all want the sequel. If you do it's from Aislin's POV and it's got lot's o' fluff... Let me know. And please, please **REVIEW** and tell me what you thought!  
Love,  
-Whitelighter Enchantress 


End file.
